Bastó mirarte
by Pao-Hale20
Summary: "Por enésima vez Lily dijo que no; James no piensa volver a pedírselo, más de un año transcurre y solo bastará una mirada para volver a amarla… después, todo puede COMENZAR"-... Lily/James; Sirius/Sarah; Remus/Hannah, Frank L/Alice L... TERMINADA.
1. Chapter 1

**BASTÓ MIRARTE**

**Disclaimer:** Los Merodeadores, Lily Evans y demás son personajes de J.K. Rowling, salvo las parejas de algunos merodeadores.

**Summary:** "Por enésima vez Lily dijo que no; James no piensa volver a pedírselo, más de un año transcurre y solo bastará una mirada para volver a amarla… después, todo puede COMENZAR"

Ahora sí, el fic.

* * *

- ¡Por última vez Potter, piérdete! ¡Es la última vez que te lo digo! ¡No voy a salir contigo así se junte cielo mar y tierra!--. Fue lo último que escuchó decir a Lily Evans a todo pulmón antes que la chica desapareciera de Griffindor.

_Dolor…_

Pues bien, si eso quería, eso tendría, ella había dicho que era la última vez que se lo repetía, y James Potter había decidido en ese instante que había sido también **la última vez** que insistía sobre el asunto de la _"Cita con Evans_".

- ¿Estás totalmente seguro?--. Insistía por enésima vez Remus.

_Desilusión__… _

- Es lo que quiere ¿O no?--. Refutaba James--. Pues eso tendrá, acabé… ¡Se acabó!, si tanto quería que la deje en paz, pues lo voy a hacer.

- Ya déjalo en paz Moony--. Intervino Sirius--. Y tú amigo, ya no te preocupes, esa pelirroja sabrá que no hay mejor mago que tú en todo el mundo, entonces se arrepentirá.

- Háganme un favor los dos--. Pidió James--. ¡No vuelvan a hablarme de ella!--. Y diciendo ello salió de la torre de Griffindor.

_Resignación,_

Ahora estaban en séptimo, James había procurado no cruzarse con Lily Evans a tal extremo que si por casualidad les tocaba clases juntos, parecía como si entre ellos existiera un abismo enorme, por su parte se sabía que Lily había comenzado a salir con Mathew Thomas, por lo que a juicio de los merodeadores ya el tema "_Lily pelirroja"_ era tema de olvido para su querido Prongs.

A mediados de año, el colegio había organizado un gran baile para darles un momento de relajación a todos sus alumnos tras los duros exámenes.

- ¡Relajación mis calzoncillos!--. Exclamó Sirius cerrando la puerta de su habitación estrepitosamente.

- ¡Eh Sirius! ¡¿Qué ocurre Pad?!--. Se burlaba James, quien había dejado de jugar con su Snitch para prestar atención a su sudoroso amigo.

- ¡Afuera…! ¡Afuera está medio Griffindor! Y hablo de población femenina ¡Que quieren ir conmigo al dichoso baile!--. Decía un atormentado Sirius--. ¡Quien haya dicho que esto significa relajación está completamente chiflado!

- Jajajaja--. Se burlaron a coro--. ¡Eso te ganas por Don Juan, Pad!--. Dijo James.

- Es una pésima suerte que las chicas sí puedan acceder a los dormitorios ¿No?--. Continuó Remus, y casi por embrujo comenzaron a golpear la puerta.

- ¡Ya verán ustedes malos amigos cuando les toque!--. Exclamó Sirius.

Todos rieron excepto Peter, que secretamente ya deseaba que lo que le sucediera a Sirius ya _"Le tocara"._

Para cuando los golpeteos cesaron y unos cuantos papeles doblados entraron debajo de la puerta, Sirius se quitó la almohada de la cara.

- No sé por qué todo este asunto del baile las trae locas--. Comentó Sirius.

- Dirás que te trae loco a ti Pad--. Dijo James lanzando su Snitch por milésima vez al aire.

- ¿Ustedes ya saben con quiénes irán?--. Preguntó Sirius interesado en el tema.

- Remus ya tiene su cita--. Dijo James.

- Hubiera preferido decirlo yo, James, muchas Remus.

- De nada, ¿Para qué están los amigos?--. Respondió James.

- ¿Con quien irás Moony?--. Preguntó Sirius, Remus suspiró y tras fulminar a James con la mirada respondió.

- Sarah McMillan--. Confesó Remus y el silencio invadió la habitación--. Sirius…

- ¿Mi ex novia?--. Dijo Sirius sin molestarse en disimular su enfado.

- Precisamente por el término _"Ex"_… no sé qué te molesta tanto--. Dijo Remus.

- ¡Fue hace un mes!--. Se quejó Sirius.

- Mes y medio, de hecho--. Puntualizó Remus--. Además…

- ¡¿Cómo fuiste capaz de invitarla?!--. Explotó Sirius.

- ¡Corrección!--. Dijo Remus--. Yo NO la invité… ella me invitó a mí.

- ¡Y todavía lo confie…! ¿Qué dijiste?--. La confusión se había apoderado de Sirius.

- Que Sarah me invitó, te lo hubiera dicho desde el principio, pero estabas tan ocupado gritándome que tuve que omitirlo--. Dijo Remus--. ¡Y tu no te rías!--. Agregó hacia James lanzándole una almohada.

- No puedo creer que lo hiciera--. Comentó Sirius.

- Créelo…--. Dijo Peter--. De hecho no es que Moony haya tenido otra opción, Sarah prácticamente lo extorsionó.

- Y eso te lo debo a ti Sirius--. Agregó Remus.

- ¿A mí?--. Preguntó Sirius.

- Sí, a ti… ¿O qué fue adivinando que Sarah se enteró de nuestras "Salidas" mensuales?--. Preguntó Remus.

- Oye, oye… yo…-- titubeó Sirius--. ¡¿Cómo iba a saber que terminaría con ella en un mes?!

- Y medio…--. Le recordó Peter.

- Oh no lo sé--. Dijo Remus--. ¿Quizá porque sacando tu record anual, ¡Dos meses son lo que duran todas tus relaciones amorosas!?

- Bueno…--. Intervino James--. El asunto aquí es que Sirius está liado, Remus extorsionado y solo Peter y yo nos salvamos--. Rió el buscador pasando el brazo por el hombro de Wormtail.

Sirius y Remus cruzaron miradas, ambos estaban enojados, pero en ese momento vieron como blanco de desfogue a su amigo James, después de todo, Sirius no hubiera tenido que saber nada de esa forma si no hubiera sido por James. De modo que usando sólo sus miradas se pusieron de acuerdo.

- ¿Salvados?--. Preguntó Remus--. ¿En serio lo estás James?

- ¿A qué te refieres?--. Dijo James borrando de a poco la sonrisa.

- Creo saber lo que Moony piensa… y eso me hace preguntármelo también--. Agregó Sirius maliciosamente.

- Bueno, si no me dicen lo que piensan, yo no podré adivinarlo--. Dijo James notando la complicidad entre sus dos amigos.

- Han pasado ¿Cuánto?... ¿Casi 1 año, no?--. Preguntó Sirius.

- De hecho, Un año y 2 meses desde aquél día--. Continuó Remus, ya James no sonreía en lo absoluto.

- ¿A qué se refieren ustedes dos?--. Preguntó James.

- Claro… con razón todo este tiempo _"Algo"_ me parecía ausente--. Dijo Sirius simulando estar pensativo--. O debería decir ¿Alguien?

- Ya chicos…--. Dijo James--. Ya capté su _"Idea",_ y les sugiero no mencionarla--. Sirius y Remus se miraron triunfantes, James se había tensado al comprender lo que estaban insinuando y Peter les miraba confundido, detestaba que hablaran en clave.

- Lily…--. Comenzó Remus.

- Evans--. Finalizó Sirius.

James les mantuvo la mirada unos segundos, y después sacó de nuevo su Snitch lanzándola contra el respaldar de su cama adoselada. Peter comprendió enseguida y a su mente llegaron todas las noticias que había escuchado las últimas temporadas.

- ¿Quién?--. Dijo James despreocupadamente, atrapando la Snitch y volviendo a lanzarla.

- Vamos James, no te hagas el desentendido--. Dijo Remus.

- Lily, Evans, "La pelirroja", la señorita prefecta… usa el nombre que quieras--. Dijo Sirius--. Yo usaba la de "Torbellino rojo"; pero da igual…

- Ah, la prefecta--. Dijo James sin demostrar mayor emoción--. ¿Qué con ella?

- Que si mal no recuerdo, hace un año y dos meses; según Remus, ella era _**"La chica de tu vida"**__--. _Dijo Sirius dramatizando la última frase.

- Hace un año y dos meses--. Contra atacó James--. También decía que…

- ¡Ahh!--. Exclamó de pronto Peter--. ¡Esa Lily!, ¡Claro…! oí que había aceptado ser la novia de Matt Thomas, eso ya lleva como unos dos o tres meses.--. Las caras de Sirius y Remus no podían estar más satisfechas con el semblante de James.

- ¡Pobre Thomas! ¡La que lleva encima!--. Exclamó de pronto James--. Apuesto que a duras penas la soporta

- Pues yo los veo muy contentos--. Comentó Sirius--. Al parecer la "Soporta" muy bien.

- Pues… ¿Les envío una tarjeta?, ¿Una corona de flores? ¿Algo?--. Dijo James irónico--. La verdad me tiene muy sin cuidado lo que Evans haga o deje de hacer.

- ¿Oh si?--. Preguntó Remus.

- Si--. Dijo James muy seguro--. Aquello fue un error garrafal, que gracias a Merlín no llegó a nada, ¿Me imaginan con ella?, ¡Por favor!, tengo muchas y mejores opciones que Evans.

- Es raro hablar de Evans después de tanto tiempo—. Comentó Peter--.

- Si, aunque antes era uno de los temas favoritos de James--. Aguijoneó Sirius.

- Sirius, te estás pasando--. Advirtió James, quien ya no encontraba mayor distracción en lanzar y atrapar su Snitch.

-Si de veras me _"Estoy pasando",_ entonces no está del todo olvidado ¿O si Prongs?--. Dijo Sirius.

- Por supuesto que está olvidado, ¿Me has escuchado hablar de esa bruja todo este tiempo?--. Preguntó James enojado.

- Para nada--. Respondió Remus--. Pero eso no explica que estés reaccionando de esta forma.

- ¡Bien! ¿Querían una disculpa?--. Gruñó James--. ¡Pues bien!, "Disculpen", Disculpa Remus por decirle lo de Sarah a Sirius, ¡Disculpa Sirius por lo que sea que te haya hecho!

- Oye…--. Intentó intervenir Sirius sintiéndose apenado.

- ¡Es que nada!--. Explotó James--. ¡Un año y pico muy feliz sin tener que hablar de esa bruja! ¡Y de buenas a primeras se vienen a poner de acuerdo para echarme a perder el día!

- James no…--. Quiso decir Remus.

- ¡¿No qué?! ¡¿No era lo que querían?! ¡Molestarme! ¡Eso era! ¡Pues lo lograron! ¡Felicidades!--. Gritó James.

- Pero seguro que…-- quiso decir Peter, pero James lo fulminó con la mirada igual que los otros dos.

- ¡Seguro nada! ¡Están insinuando que aún me importa Evans! ¡Y NO!, ¡Me da igual lo que haga! ¡Me da igual con quién esté! ¡Me da igual si se cae de una torre! ¡¿Entienden?! ¡Porque yo no la amo más!--. Rugió James a todo pulmón antes de abandonar la torre veloz como un rayo.

Sirius, Remus y Peter se quedaron anonadados, nadie dijo nada por varios segundos, hasta que Remus caminó hacia la puerta y la cerró, Peter tomó asiento al pie de la cama y Sirius meneó su melena.

- Creo que me perdí una buena parte de la historia--. Dijo Sirius--. ¿En qué punto el asunto de Evans pasó del "Gusto" al "Amor"?

- Hace un año y tantos James dijo que Lily le gustaba…-- dijo Remus.

- Dijo que Evans podía ser la _"Chica de su vida"…--. _Continuó Peter.

- Dijo de todo, TODO, menos que amaba a esa chica, la palabra "Amor" nunca estuvo en la ecuación--. Completó Sirius.

- Creo que ya lo estropeamos--. Dijo Remus--. James no ha olvidado a Lily.

- Y ¿Eso es novedad?, ¡Ja!, si hubiera podido matarnos cuando Peter dijo lo de Thomas, lo hubiera hecho--. Dijo Sirius.

- ¿Y ahora qué va a suceder?--. Preguntó Peter; pero ninguno de sus amigos supo darle respuesta.

* * *

Y….!!! Fin del primer capítulo, no se preocupen, esta historia constará de 2 o máximo 3 capítulos así que la continuación llegará muy pronto… ¿Qué sucederá con James? ¿Sarah McMillan le echará a perder la noche a Sirius? ¿Habrá olvidado Sirius tomar revancha de Moony?... ¿Peter podrá saber qué sucederá??

Todo lo averiguarán en el siguiente capítulo, que aunque contiene mayor Romance, tendrá sus toques de Humor.

Ojala que les haya gustado este mi primer Lily / James :D, conmigo será hasta la siguiente actualización. ¡.O!

_**Pao-Hale20**_ (Posdata: ¡Dejad review! si no, ¡No actualizo!!) y disculpen el chantaje :D


	2. Chapter 2

He aquí el segundo capítulo, el cual acabé hace mucho, pero esperé a tener algunos reviews antes de publicarlo, lo siento para quienes estuvieron esperando, y agradezco en demasía a quienes agregaron la historia a sus favoritos, o a sus History alerts; un millón de gracias, y sin más sigamos con la historia.

* * *

La mañana pasó rápido, pero de James no volvieron a saber absolutamente nada; sin embargo, cuando ya entraba la tarde, el propio James entró en la habitación dispuesto a cambiarse para el dichoso baile. Sirius y Remus se acercaron para disculparse; pero James simplemente se encogió de hombros y murmuró un "Oigan, no hay problema, todo olvidado"; por lo que los dos amigos no quisieron ahondar más en el tema.

- Por cierto ¿Con quien irá Peter?--. Preguntó Sirius mientras anudaba el corbatín de su tuxedo.

- Invitó a una de ciclo menor, ya sabes, esas niñas no pueden asistir a ese tipo de baile solas--. Dijo James mientras se miraba al espejo.

- ¿Y tú Sirius? ¿Decidiste ir con alguna de tus admiradoras?--. Preguntó Remus, Sirius sonrió maliciosamente y asintió.

- Va a ser interesante--. Dijo Sirius--. Ya quiero ver la cara de Sarah.

- Oh por favor Sirius--. Dijo Remus con cierto cansancio, después de todo nunca había estado de acuerdo con Sirius cuando utilizaba a alguna chica para vengarse de sus ex novias.

- Bueno amigo, espero no haya rencores--. Dijo Sirius de pronto--. Invité a la señorita Fletchey--. Remus palideció.

- ¿Qué hiciste qué?--. Dijo Remus, James los miraba divertido--. ¡¿Con Hannah?!

- ¡Oye!--. Dijo Sirius sonriendo amistosamente--. Es un cambio justo, Una ex novia por un prospecto de novia, ahora estamos a mano.

- ¡Oye pero…!— Quiso decir Remus; pero Sirius salió presuroso de la habitación.--. No puedo creerlo, ¡Y se supone que es mi amigo!

- Jajaja… Tranquilo Moony--. Dijo James tratando inútilmente de peinarse.

- ¿Cómo que tranquilo? ¡Sirius me va a escuchar!--. Respondió Remus haciendo ademán de perseguir a Sirius antes de que se encontrara con Hannah.

- Pad lo hace solo por molestar--. Dijo James sujetándolo del brazo--. En realidad tu Hannah no le gusta, simplemente tomó revancha de ti y de Sarah--. Confesó para tranquilizar a Remus, y no era porque precisamente Sirius le hubiera confesado sus intenciones, pero no por nada Padfoot era su mejor amigo.

- Aún así…--. Quiso decir Remus.

- Aún así… Pad sigue interesado en Sarah--. Confesó James--. ¿Por qué crees que hace tanto alboroto?

- Hace el mismo alboroto con ABSOLUTAMENTE todas sus ex novias, James--. Le recordó Remus aún no muy convencido.

- Claro, cuando se trata de algún otro chico en cuestión, pero se trata de ti--. Dijo James--. Sirius simplemente quiere mantener su "Reputación", así que no tienes de qué preocuparte.

Remus estaba desanimado repentinamente, James enseguida lo notó, por lo que empujándolo de los hombros lo obligó a salir de la habitación, bajo el pretexto de "Estar retrasados". Remus muy a regañadientes, tomó conciencia de que aunque él no quisiera ir al famoso baile a ver cómo su mejor amigo salía con la chica que le gustaba a él; tampoco podía dejar de asistir y dejar plantada a Sarah.

- ¿Tú con quién vas a ir?--. Preguntó Remus mientras James lo empujaba fuera de la habitación.

- Conseguí a una pareja de último momento, pero da igual--. Dijo James no muy entusiasmado--. Es Vivian Thomas--. Agregó con cierta malicia.

- ¿A Thomas…? James ¿Qué estás…?--. Quiso preguntar Remus, Si James asistiría con la hermana menor de Thomas, eso podía significar solo dos cosas, UNA: que a James le gustaran las chicas menores, MUY MENORES o DOS: Que James volvería a las andadas de molestar, en este casi a Mathew Thomas al salir con su hermana pequeña, y por ende molestar a Lily Evans también.

- No preguntes y camina--. Dijo James resueltamente; pero ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de Remus, quien examinando la expresión de su amigo ya comenzaba a descartar la opción UNO. Luego de salir del área de varones de la Torre de Griffindor, James con excusa de buscar a su pareja, se separó de Remus.

James no tenía la menor intención de rendir explicaciones a Remus, por mucho que él se creyera la "**conciencia"** de los Merodeadores, **de ninguna manera** estaba dispuesto a contarle que toda la mañana después de la pelea, se la había pasado maldiciendo su suerte; todo porque gracias a lo que Sirius y él habían dicho, él había vuelto a centrar todos sus pensamientos en Lily Evans.

Y es que era sumamente irritante pensar en todo el tiempo invertido en lo que pensaba era OLVIDO DE LILY EVANS; hasta había llegado a creérselo, después de todo había sido suficiente el esfuerzo hecho, inclusive hasta esa mañana hubiera podido jurar que le daba lo mismo si ella existía o no. Un año ERA un año, más los dos meses que sus amigos agregaban, ¡Aquello debió ser el tiempo suficiente!

Pero entonces comprendió que sólo había logrado EVADIR a Evans, pero no OLVIDARLA; De otro modo no había sido necesario huir de Griffindor cuando Sirius y Remus la mencionaron; o al menos no de una forma tan bochornosa; MUCHO MENOS hubiera sido posible la ira galopante en su pecho en cuanto Peter dijo lo de Thomas.

Por ello necesitaba probarse a sí mismo, probar que no sucedía absolutamente nada con Evans, o al menos saber si ese año con los dos meses, POR LO MENOS lo habían fortalecido para soportar la presencia de la chica; de modo que aquella noche permanecería cerca de ella………… Claro que recordando la barrera "ANTI POTTER" de la prefecta, buscó la excusa perfecta, y no halló mejor que invitar a la hermana menor de Mathew Thomas, claro que, la idea fue de Peter.

- McMillan--. Dijo Sirius en compañía de Hannah cuando Sarah y Remus se reunieron.

- Hola Sirius--. Saludó como si nada la joven McMillan haciendo gala de su cabello rubio y asiéndose más al brazo que Remus le concedía.--. Hola Hannah, lindo vestido.

"Y claro que era un lindo vestido", pensaba Remus mirando cándidamente a Hannah, quien solo se sonrojó y asintió murmurando un tímido "gracias, el tuyo está muy bonito".

- Hola Hannah--. Saludó Remus.

- Hola Remus--. Respondió Hannah.

- Bueno, solo falta Pro… es decir James--. Dijo Sirius.

- A ver qué lío causa ahora, ha invitado a la hermana menor de Thomas—. Dijo Remus.

- ¿A Vivian?--. Preguntó Sarah--. Qué raro que James Potter salga con alguien menor.

- Ella ha de estar feliz--. Dijo Hannah.

- ¿Y Peter?--. Preguntó Sirius.

- A tu amigo lo vi rondando por la sala común en la tarde, me dijeron que había logrado que Rania Finch lo acompañara--. Dijo Sarah.

- Si la conozco, pero, ella está en Sexto--. Dijo Hannah.

- Pues por eso--. Dijo Sarah ahogando una risita.

- Ah, ahí vienen--. Dijo Remus viendo a Peter acompañado de una jovencita muy "Adorable"

- Bueno eso nos deja de moraleja algo--. Dijo Sirius.

- ¿Y se puede saber qué?--. Dijo Sarah.

- Si--. Dijo Sirius con el típico brillo malicioso de quien tiene la oportunidad perfecta de molestar--. Que habrá que visitar más seguido el Quinto curso--. Continuó, Remus carraspeó y con la mirada le señaló a Hannah, al parecer el comentario dicho por Sirius había dado en el clavo en molestar a Sarah, pero había olvidado que Hannah también estaba presente.

- Ejem… Pero en definitiva el más afortunado de la noche seré yo--. Agregó Sirius haciendo que Hannah se sonrojara y Remus elevara la mirada al cielo.

Al rato llegó James junto a Vivian, la jovencita de sexto curso saludó a todos muy "Esforzadamente", al menos a las chicas; al parecer pensaba que era ya MUY importante por el simple hecho de ser la pareja de baile de James Potter, al menos en su curso, todas sus amigas hablaban de ella y de la suerte que tenía.

- ¿Nos vamos?--. Dijo Vivian a James, Sarah entornó los ojos.

- De hecho, ¿No esperarás a tu hermano?--. Preguntó Remus cambiando una mirada especial con James, quien decidió evitarla.

- No, Mathew y Evans salieron desde temprano--. Dijo Vivian--. Al parecer será la pareja que aperturará el baile, ya ven, como Evans es "La consentida" de muchos profesores…--. Dicho ello jaló a James del brazo fuera de Griffindor.

- Buena se ha liado--. Comentó Sirius.

En ese momento Peter les dio alcance junto a su pareja

- Bueno entonces vámonos--. Interrumpió Sarah luego de ver a Rania muy "Entusiasmada" saludando a Remus y Sirius--. ¿Si Rem?

- Claro--. Respondió Remus cortésmente, Sarah le dedicó una bonita sonrisa y antes de aferrarse al brazo de Remus miró de pies a cabeza a Sirius.

Ya en el baile, Sirius se dedicó a jactarse de la compañía de Hannah ante Remus y Sarah, así mientras Remus simplemente lo tomaba como otra de las niñadas de Sirius, Sarah parecía enfurecerse más y más con cada uno de los ataques indirectos del moreno, Hannah por su parte no se percataba de absolutamente nada, simplemente se limitaba a sonreír y aceptar todo lo que Sirius comandara.

Vivian por otro lado, se había asegurado de pasearse por todo el Gran Comedor del brazo de James, asegurándose de que no existiera persona alguna que no se enterara de que el gran buscador de Griffindor la había escogido a ella como su pareja, James simplemente le seguía la cuerda, contentándose con atacar la mesa de bocaditos cada que pasaban cerca. De igual manera, Peter y Rania decidieron pasearse por toda la estancia.

El baile oficialmente no había empezado, de modo que nadie bailaba, simplemente conversaban en grupo.

- Hay personas bastante insufribles--. Comentó Sarah mirando a Vivian Thomas a lo lejos.

- ¿Traumas personales?--. Sugirió Sirius con malicia.

- Ja, ja--. Rió sarcásticamente la joven--. Mira quien habla de traumas.

- Erhm--. Carraspeó Remus--. Se han esmerado esta vez en los arreglos ¿No?

- ¡Oh si! Todo está muy bello--. Dijo Hannah emocionada--. Ya quiero que empiece el baile.

- Si, bueno, no está mal--. Comentó Sarah intentando controlar su enojo con Sirius; pero claro, el muchacho no se lo iba a dejar fácil.

- Claro, debieron seguir tu idea de usar "Papel higiénico" para decorar los muros ¿Verdad?--. Aguijoneó Sirius.

- ¡¿Cuál es tu problema Black?!--. Reaccionó Sarah.

- ¿Problema? Yo no tengo ninguno--. Dijo Sirius muy tranquilo.

- ¿Ah no? ¡Pues parece que tuvieras atravesado un palo por el…!ó Sarah; pero Remus intervino a tiempo.

- ¡Eh! ¡Tranquilos ya!--. Exclamó Remus, a Sirius se le había borrado la sonrisa y Sarah estaba muy sonrojada por haber gritado.

- Yo no he comenzado--. Dijo Sarah para luego fulminar con la mirada a Sirius; sin embargo decidió actuar de otra forma, de modo que endulzando su rostro a más no poder tomó la mano de Remus entre las suyas.

- ¿Sarah?--. Dijo Remus, sorprendido y atento a la mirada asesina de Sirius, Hannah estaba muy entretenida y risueña en observar el esmerado arreglo del salón como para percatarse de la creciente tensión.

- Lo siento Rem--. Dijo Sarah usando su tono más apenado--. Mira que casi he arruinado tu noche.

- Oh, no… no para nada--. Dijo Remus nervioso, Sarah hizo un puchero mirando de reojo a Sirius.

- Pero vamos--. Continuó Sarah sujetando aún más la mano de Remus--. Te prometo no hacerlo más, diga lo que diga el imberbe de tu amigo, yo no le haré caso; pero eso sí… que conste que solo lo hago por ti.

El imberbe… es decir, Sirius comenzó a respirar ofuscado, Remus no sabía qué hacer, por un lado no podía aclarar la situación porque eso sería motivar el carácter de Sirius, y por otro lado tampoco podía cambiar de tema, no al menos con Sarah sujetando su mano tan vehementemente ni mucho menos con su mirada de perrito apaleado.

Sin embargo Sirius no se iba a quedar tan tranquilo, de modo que de la misma forma que Sarah había tomado la mano Remus, él tomó la de Hannah.

- Hannah Querida--. Dijo Sirius disimulando su enfado con la galantería acostumbrada de las familias aristocráticas--. ¿Te he agradecido ya por aceptar venir conmigo?

- Oh, no es necesario Sirius--. Dijo Hannah sonrojada, Sarah desvió la mirada y Remus la clavó en la mano que sujetaba a Hannah.

- Claro que sí--. Insistió Sirius pasando un brazo por la cintura de Hannah, provocando así la mirada reprochante de Remus y la mirada indignada de Sarah--. No en balde he tenido la suerte de tener una acompañante tan dulce y bella; como dije antes, soy EL MÁS afortunado de la noche… no que "otros"--. Agregó con malicia mirando directamente a Remus y Sarah.

- Vas a hacer que a Hannah le exploten las mejillas del sonrojo, Sirius--. Dijo Sarah en tono amigable, lo cual para Sirius significaba "ALERTA", Sarah sonrió malévolamente--. Aunque claro, ha de deberse a que se ha puesto muy bonita, perfecto maquillaje, vestido precioso… en lo que respecta a la "Compañía"… pues, en fin ¿Para qué hacer notar lo obvio, no?

- ¿Y tú estarás muy contenta? ¿No?--. Contra atacó Sirius.

- ¿Yo?, ¡Pero, por supuesto!--. Dijo Sarah muy segura de sí misma, Sirius bufó--. ¿De qué te ríes?, siento herir tu ego querido "amigo", pero no solo James y tú pueden dársela de galanes.

- No me digas…--. Se mofó Sirius cruzándose de brazos.

- SI te digo…--. Respondió Sarah usando el mismo tono de Sirius--. Exceptuando a Peter…-- Remus la miró suspicazmente.

- Lo siento; pero es cierto--. Continuó Sarah--. Exceptuando a Peter, Remus es incluso mucho más apuesto que tú y James juntos.

- Jajaja, no le resto importancia a Remus, Sarah--. Dijo Sirius--. Pero creo que debes hacerte medir la vista…

- Si Remus mantiene un perfil bajo es porque quiere--. Dijo Sarah colocando las manos en los hombros de Remus y la cara sobre uno de ellos, sonriéndole cínicamente a Sirius mientras Hannah prestaba atención, sonrojándose nuevamente, pero esta vez de un repentino enojo al ver a Sarah TAN cerca de Remus--. En realidad Remus es TODO un partido.

- Un "partido" al que OBLIGASTE a acompañarte hoy ¿Verdad?--. Respondió Sirius, pero lejos de hacer enfadar a Sarah, solo logró que ella sonriera y sin más ni más le diera un beso a Remus en la mejilla que le quedaba cercana.

- Bueno… no puedes culparme por querer la compañía de Remus--. Dijo Sarah, Hannah y Remus se habían vuelto dos piezas inmóviles y mudas de aquella batalla entre Sirius y la joven McMillan.--. Después de todo es el único chico que además de guapo no es un gamberro como algunos… sin ofender al presente, claro está.--. Añadió Sarah pícaramente.

Justamente cuando Sirius iba a hacer gala de Hannah una vez más, Sarah adivinó sus intenciones y lo interrumpió olímpicamente.

- Pero dejemos que opine alguien neutral--. Dijo Sarah, dirigiendo su mirada a Hannah--. ¿Tú que dices Hannah?, ¿Verdad que Remus además de guapo es TODO un caballero?

La aludida cruzó una rápida mirada con Remus y nerviosamente observó al piso, Remus entonces comenzó a alejarse del alcance de Sarah, si había algo que no iba a soportar era que Hannah fuera el campo de tiro del otro par; así que con firme decisión de alejarla del lugar dio un paso, cuando Sarah preguntó "¿Qué?"

- Dije…--. Comenzó Hannah un poco más fuerte e intentando no pensar en el posible enojo de Sirius--. Que sí… Remus es muy atractivo.

Remus sintió un fuerte shock cuando Hannah habló de él, ni siquiera le importó el bufido de Sirius, ni mucho menos el sonido triunfante de Sarah, incluso todas las personas en el Gran Comedor parecían desvanecerse y solo quedaba ella, la dulce Hannah, sintiéndose incapaz de levantar la mirada brillante del suelo, sin imaginarse que lejos de enfado en él, sólo podría encontrar embeleso.

- ¡Muerde esa Black!--. Se burlaba Sarah. Satisfecha de haber logrado que hasta la pareja de Sirius elogiara a Remus en las narices de Black

- Es increíble lo que una mujer despechada puede hacer--. Dijo Sirius recuperándose del golpe bajo a su ego.

- ¿Perdón?--. Dijo Sarah

- ¿Por qué no superas que te dejé y renuncias a ser tan,… patética?--. Preguntó Sirius usando un tono sabiondo.

- Oh no…--. Se lamentó Sarah--. ¿Herí tu hombría?--. Se mofó la joven, Sirius simplemente entornó los ojos.

- Lo tomaré bien Sarah, ahora estamos a mano ¿Era lo que buscabas con todo tu circo, no?--. Preguntó Sirius--. Si eso te ayuda a recuperar tu autoestima después que "TE DEJË", adelante.

- Ay… qué despreciable eres--. Sonrió Sarah con gesto de estar diciendo "¡Qué inteligente mi vida!".

- Yo podré ser todo lo despreciable que quieras--. Dijo Sirius acercándose a ella aprovechando la distracción de su pareja y Remus, Sarah adoptó una pose de autodefensa; pose que Sirius decidió obviar--. Pero si haz hecho todo esto, es porque estás completamente loca por regresar conmigo, por MUY despreciable que sea--. Finalizó gozando del pasmo de Sarah, acto seguido le guiñó un ojo y regresó a su sitio, cortando el contacto entre Remus y Hannah.

- "Remy", si no te apuras, tendrás que arrastrar a Sarah por la pista, está al borde del desmayo--. Dijo Sirius muy calmado mientras pasaba una mano por la espalda de Hannah y la conducía a un lado, Remus parpadeó y volteó hacia Sarah, quien efectivamente estaba seguro al borde del desmayo; o al menos eso podía significar su palidez repentina.

Tras un rato en el que Sarah logró serenarse, Hannah recuperar su confianza, Remus su aplomo y Sirius su buen talante, Peter Pettigrew les dio alcance acompañado por Rania, que a juzgar de Sarah, era una chica muy bonita debido a sus rasgos; pero aún así demasiado joven para Peter, dado que la jovencita no aparentaba pasar de 15 años.

- ¿Cómo va todo?--. Saludó Peter mientras lucía orgulloso a su acompañante.

- Aburrido--. Respondió Sirius--. Esa Evans y Thomas ya deberían aparecer.

- Vaya, yo pensé que ya estarían bailando--. Dijo Peter, cuando de pronto Rania se puso a saludar a todos nuevamente, pasando un rápido "Hola" con Sarah y Hannah, y un laaaaargo saludo de manos y beso en la mejilla incluídos a Remus y Sirius.

-¡Hola!--. Saludó la jovencita, poniendo demasiada "Emoción" cuando le tocó saludar a Sirius.

- Debo de decirlo--. Respondió Sirius cogiendo la mano de Rania y depositando un cortés beso en su dorso, Sarah bufó--. Peter, amigo, esta vez te luciste

- ¿Y James?--. Preguntó Peter alejando a Rania de Sirius.

- Por ahí haciéndola de Niñe…-- comenzó a decir Sirius; pero Remus carraspeó muy fuertemente--. Esto… está por ahí paseándose con Vivian.

- ¿Vivian Thomas?--. Preguntó Rania desconcertada y hasta cierto punto desilusionada--. ¿Del Sexto curso?

- Si ¿Por?--. Preguntó Sarah a propósito.

- Es solo… curiosidad--. Agregó Rania sonriendo nerviosa, claro que la idea de que hubiera alguien de menos de sexto curso en el baile, además de ella y de Hannah, a quien no consideraba rival alguna; pero lo que sí no le gustaba nada, era el hecho de que Vivian tuviera de pareja Al buscador James Potter y ella… pues a Peter.

- Ten Rania--. Le dijo Peter a su acompañante dándole una copa de ponche, la joven sonrió.

- Gracias--. Dijo Rania muy escuetamente.

- ¿Tan urgente es la presencia de Evans y Thomas?--. Preguntó Peter.

- ¿Hablan de Lily Evans? ¿La prefecta?--. Dijo Rania rápidamente, Hannah se tensó y Sarah intentaba que la acompañante de Peter no le cayera tan mal.

- Si, ¿La conoces?--. Preguntó Remus.

- Como todos, es la prefecta después de todo--. Contestó Rania intercambiando una rápida mirada con Hannah quien negó con la cabeza--. Aunque quizá se estén demorando por el asunto de Matt.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Le pasó algo a Thomas?--. Preguntó Remus.

- Bueno, es noticia de última hora…--. Siguió Rania sonriente por ser el centro de atención del grupo de Potter y Black--. Normalmente no suelo comentar lo que escucho, pero como va la situación… para mañana será la comidilla de todo el castillo.

- ¿A qué te refieres?--. Intervino Sarah--. Yo no oí nada.

- Es decir--. Dijo Sirius sin perder su oportunidad de molestar a Sarah--. Que ella es oficialmente LA "reina del chisme", y le han quitado el puesto.

- ¡Cierra la boca Black!--. Dijo Sarah muy molesta.

- ¡Sirius!--. Le riñó Remus, el aludido simplemente sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido Rania?--. Preguntó Peter curioso.

- Oh, ya… te refieres a ese comentario--. Dijo de pronto Hannah, quien automáticamente intentó desviar el tema--. Ha de ser tan solo eso… un rumor más como los que se acostumbra decir por el castillo.

- ¿Rumor?--. Dijo Sirius sacando conjeturas apresuradas--. ¡No me digas que Evans está embarazada!!

- ¡Por Merlín, Sirius!--. Le reprochó Remus.

- Tenía que ser el imberbe--. Murmuró Sarah chocando la palma de su mano contra su frente.

- ¡No!--. Exclamó Hannah--. No, es decir, no… ehm... Lily no está embarazada ni nada por estilo…

- Oh vamos Hannah, ni que vas a ser la primera persona que lo diga…--. Dijo Rania.

- Simplemente que no es correcto hablar de las personas que no están presentes para defenderse--. Recalcó Hannah molesta, Remus la adoró por eso; pero no podía dejar de preocuparse por Lily; después de todo, ella era su amiga.

- ¿Alguien va a decir algo?--. Dijo Sirius al rato, y Rania como si se lo hubiese pedido personalmente y de rodillas.

- Lo que oí, es que Slughorn la obligó prácticamente a asistir hoy con Mathew--. Continuó Rania dándole un sorbo a su ponche--. Es más, él se inventó eso de "Aperturar el baile"

- ¿Y esa es la gran noticia?--. Dijo Sarah, que estaba completamente de acuerdo con Hannah de no hablar de otras personas a sus espaldas--. Vamos chicos, pasemos de tema.

- Pienso igual--. Dijo Hannah--. ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a dar una vuelta por el Gran Comedor?, nos hemos quedado en una sola esquina toda la noche

- Pero Sirius quiere saber lo que sucedió ¿Verdad?--. Dijo Rania, Peter no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo y Sirius de pronto se vio atacado por las miradas fulminantes de Sarah y Hannah, Remus simplemente observaba.

- Pues entonces deberá enterarse mañana, ya hemos decidido cambiar de tema--. Dijo Sarah comenzando a molestarse.

- Si no deseas, no tienes que escuchar, pero no por eso Sirius va a dejar de hacerlo--. Contra atacó Rania.

- Ya nosotros bajamos tarde, ¿Por qué mejor, como dice Hannah, no vamos a dar una vuelta?--. Propuso Peter, pero Rania lo miró molesta.

- Mira niña, si no te has dado cuenta, ya no tenemos ni 14 ni 15 años--. Dijo Sarah de mal talante--. Así que si piensas que nos morimos por saber los últimos chismes del castillo, creo que te equivocaste de grupo.

- Pero yo si quiero…--. Intentó decir Sirius.

- Sirius ¡Cierra la boca!--. Rugió Sarah.

- Ah perdón--. Dijo de pronto Rania--. No sabía que tú y Black habían regresado, ahora entiendo que estés tan molesta.

- ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEE?!--. Exclamaron a la vez Sirius y Sarah, luego se miraron y terminaron dándose las espaldas.

- ¡Por supuesto que no!--. Dijo Sarah cruzándose de brazos muy molesta--. ¡Merlín me libre!… y en determinado caso ¡No es asunto tuyo Finch!

- Ja… ¡Ya quisiera ella que Merlín le hiciera el favor!--. Respondió Sirius, cruzado de brazos de igual manera.

- ¡Ya basta!--. Intervino Remus previniendo una nueva pelea entre Sarah y Sirius--. Ahora, Rania, ¿Puedes por favor ir al grano? Sarah tiene razón, no nos gustan los chismes, así que intenta decir lo que sucedió sin "Conjeturas".

- ¡Remus!--. Dijo Hannah, sorprendida, Remus entonces bajó la guardia… por muy molesto, incómodo o preocupado que estuviera, no podía NI quería ser duro con Hannah.

- Lo siento Hannah--. Dijo Remus--. Pero Lily es mi amiga y me preocupa lo que pueda estarle pasando ¿Puedes entenderlo?, solo quiero saber si ella está bien.

Hannah suavizó su mirada y asintió, sonriendo cuando Remus le dedicó un gesto adusto; entonces Lupin volteó hacia Rania en señal de estar esperando una respuesta, ya la jovencita no sabía si había sido buena idea empezar con el tema de Lily Evans; ya se había ganado la antipatía de una de las chicas más populares de Hogwarts, Sarah McMillan, el disgusto de Hannah y posiblemente había provocado que hasta el simpático Remus se enfadara con ella.

- Dicen que Mathew Thomas engañó a Evans con otra chica--. Dijo Rania directamente, Remus y Sirius se miraron preocupados, Sarah hizo un gesto de disgusto y Peter derramó al piso lo que le quedaba de ponche en su vaso.

- ¿Qué Thomas qué? ¿Pero como?--. Dijo Sirius.

- ¿Quieres que te expliquen los pormenores?--. Preguntó irónicamente Sarah--. El detalle aquí es que engañó a Lily Evans, y seguramente como se dijo en un principio TODO el castillo lo murmura; claro, seguro el muy idiota de Mathew se fue a presumir con la otra fulana y así se enteró Lily.

- En realidad…-- dijo Hannah juntando sus manos en su vientre--. No fue así como se enteró, ella… lo descubrió con la otra chica.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?--. Preguntó Sarah, Hannah mordió su labio inferior.

- Porque la otra chica está en Sexto curso conmigo y Rania--. Respondió Hannah--. Pero Lily actuó bien…--. Agregó más para Remus que para los demás--. Lógicamente terminó con Mathew; pero como Rania dijo, Slughorn los obligó a asistir juntos hoy.

- ¡Por Merlín!... de haberlo sabido…--. Dijo Remus apesadumbrado.

- Está de no creerse--. Comentó Peter levemente impresionado.

- Thomas daba pinta de no matar ni una mosca--. Comentó Sirius, quien automáticamente pensó en James, ¿Ya se habría enterado?--. Jaja, eso le pasa a Evans por no saber apreciar lo bueno a tiempo.

- Como siempre… tienes la delicadeza de un troll, Black--. Dijo Sarah con fastidio--. ¿Es tanta tu necesidad de avivar tu ego que necesitas decir a todo momento que eres irresistible?

- Para empezar, Sarah, yo no me estaba refiriendo a mí en primer lugar, y en segundo… gracias por lo de "Irresistible".--. Respondió Sirius guiñándole un ojo.

- ¡Eres insufrible!--. Exclamó Sarah roja como tomate.

- Bueno quizá Evans decida no asistir después de todo--. Dijo Peter--. No ha de ser nada fácil tener que estar con la persona que te engañó, por mucho que Slughorn lo quiera.

- ¿Cuándo fue?--. Preguntó Remus a Hannah--. Me refiero a ¿Cuándo descubrió a Mathew?

- Ha sido esta mañana--. Contestó Hannah--. Creo que Peter tiene razón, nadie que haya pasado por eso querría o tendría ganas de estar en una fiesta ¿No creen?

De pronto una voz les hizo pasar el susto de su vida.

- ¿Quién no querría asistir?--. James Potter había regresado junto a Vivian y miraba curioso el semblante de sus amigos.

Desde Peter hasta Sirius se habían quedado mudos, Remus rápidamente negó con la cabeza en dirección a Sirius para que no se le ocurriera decir nada, el aludido hizo un gesto extraño dando a entender que no estaba de acuerdo con callar la situación con James, la actitud de Sarah, desdeñosa hacia Sirius e irritada por la presencia de la otra "Niñata" entiéndase, "Vivian", no hacían más que avivar la curiosidad de James Potter.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Dejarán de hablar en código ustedes dos? ¿Quién no querría asistir?--. Insistió James bastante intrigado.

- Eh…

Perfecto ¿Ahora que habría podido suceder?--. Fue lo que James pensó antes de sentir a Vivian OTRA VEZ colgada de su brazo.

* * *

Hola, Hola… he aquí el segundo capítulo de esta historia, ¿Qué pasará ahora?, ¿Sarah y Sirius aceptaran que si pelean tan seguido es por "algo"? ¿James podrá saber lo que sus amigos hablaban? Y lo más importante ¿James aceptará que sigue amando a Lily? Y si lo hace ¿Podrá tener su tan buscada oportunidad?.... Descúbranlo en el siguiente Cap… que nuevamente anuncio, subiré hasta recibir Reviews!!!!!

Pao-Hale20


	3. Chapter 3

Nuevamente aquí y les traigo el siguiente capítulo; que temo no será el último capítulo, puesto que por ahí me pidieron que la historia tuviera más de Lily y James, y sí tienen razón, solo que antes quise crear un contexto divirtiéndome con el resto de merodeadores, hasta con Peter… (Cosa que creí que no haría nunca de los nuncas); en fin va el capítulo 3 que sí tendrá más de Lily y James.

* * *

Desde Peter hasta Sirius se habían quedado mudos ante la sorpresiva aparición de James, la rápida mirada de Remus hacia Sirius NO pasó desapercibida por James, por otro lado la actitud de Sarah resultaba de lo más extraña no sólo hacia sus dos amigos, sino también hacia Vivian.

- ¿Y bien?--. Apremió James por tercera vez, logrando el mismo efecto en Sirius, Remus y hasta Peter; es decir: Miradas desviadas; hombros tensos; bocas ligeramente abiertas… Y repetía el buscador, NO era que NO CONFIARA en ellos; pero en definitiva algo se traían entre manos; y a juzgar por sus semblantes ese "ALGO", absolutamente tenía que ver con él.

- ¿Qué ocurre?--. Preguntó James.

- Eh…--. Escuchó decir a Sarah, la jovencita se había percatado de la mirada cómplice entre Remus y Sirius, lo cuál la llevó a concluir que era malo para el asunto de Evans, el que James Potter se enterara de todo; claro, que a juzgar de Sarah, se debería a la antipatía natural que existía entre la prefecta y el buscador de Griffindor.

- ¡Pero bueno…!--. Intervino Vivian expresando toda su molestia por no ser el centro de atención de James--. ¿Qué lo único que harán será mirarse y tartamudear?, "Jamie" solo les ha hecho una pregunta muy simple.

- Eh… ¡Vaya Potter!--. Dijo Sarah intentando sonar convincente--. Ya pensábamos que habías decidido no aparecerte en toda la noche ¿Qué tal el tour por el Gran Comedor?

- Bastante "Ilustrativo", gracias Sarah--. Dijo James sin perder de vista a sus amigos, Sirius parecía agradecer la intervención de Sarah y Remus había vuelto a un tono normal de palidez.

- En sí el arreglo está muy bonito, aunque claro… quizá le falte algo de elegancia--. Comentó Vivian y Sarah se obligó a soportar el comentario para distraer a James.

- ¿Y ustedes tres? ¿No van a decir nada?--. Dijo Sarah hacia Sirius, Remus y Peter--. Bueno de Black no me sorprende la "demora", pero Remus, Peter… ¡Vamos!, que James les hizo una pregunta.

- Sarah…--. Dijo Sirius fulminándola con la mirada.

- Ay ¿Pero qué tiene de malo que lo sepa?, es algo que todo el mundo debe de estar comentando--. Exclamó Sarah, capturando la atención de James, la ira de Sirius y la estupefacción de Remus y Peter, al igual que la profunda mirada extrañada de Hannah y Rania.

- Sarah, no creo…--. Intentó decir Remus.

- ¿No que no le gustaba el chisme?--. Murmuró Rania por lo bajo a Peter y el aludido solo se encogió de hombros bastante confundido.

- ¿Por qué me miran todos así?--. Dijo Sarah fingiéndose confundida--. ¿Qué tiene de malo el que Potter se entere que hablábamos de Snape?

Absolutamente todos se descolocaron, Sirius abrió la boca completamente pasmado por lo que había dicho Sarah, Remus no pudo reprimir un suspiro, mientras que Hannah relajaba sus nervios.

- Pues precisamente eso--. Intervino Hannah siguiendo el juego de Sarah--. Que no es bueno hablar de personas que no se pueden defender por no estar aquí.

- ¿Y para eso tanto escándalo?--. Preguntó James librándose del agarre de Vivian de forma cortés, pero sin poder evadir el puchero de la muchachita--. ¿Snape?

- Ya te dije Sarah, que el tema o todo lo que tenga que relacionarse con "Snivellus" a nosotros no nos interesa, y tú dale y dale que insistes--. Dijo Sirius recuperando el habla.

- Posiblemente Severus Snape no quiera asistir por no tener pareja--. Dijo Hannah--. Eso decíamos cuando llegaste.

- ¿Y por eso tanto misterio?--. Volvió a preguntar James.

- La verdad James--. Comenzó a decir Remus--. Es que Snape era una de las tantas excusas para que Sirius discutiera con Sarah.

Los aludidos le miraron ofendidos, pero Remus asintió con la cabeza como si se tratara del padre de aquél par de revoltosos.

- Por eso no queríamos volver a tocar el tema, así que creo que sería una buena idea cambiar la conversación--. Terminó de decir Remus.

Pero entonces, justo cuando James abría la boca para protestar y dejar bien en claro, que con o sin la pantomima de Sarah y el pretexto de "Snivellus", él no les creía ni media palabra, la música cesó… y uno de los profesores anunció la llegada de los maestros organizadores.

- Demos un aplauso a los que hicieron posible este hermoso ambiente, los profesores McGonagall, Dumbledore, el maestro Slughorn y los prefectos Lily Evans y Mathew Thomas.

Las miradas de todos los merodeadores se unió al del conglomerado común, derechito a la puerta de ingreso, todos menos Remus, que observaba detenidamente a James y su "Repentino" interés. Los profesores ingresaron entonces, sonrientes y saludando a todos, luego entraron los prefectos y se quedaron en la puerta.

- ¡Alumnos queridos!--. Se escuchó decir a Slughorn--. ¡Bienvenidos a esta hermosa reunión en homenaje a todos sus compañeros de séptimo, en este su último año en Hogwarts!, Ahora, les presentaré a la pareja que escogí para que aperture el baile, ¡La señorita Lily Evans y el señor Mathew Thomas!

James había logrado enfocar a la prefecta, Lily llevaba un hermoso vestido de noche color verde esmeralda de toques platinos, con un escote sujeto a los hombros elaborado de un hermoso bordado de flores, mismo material que sujetaba la hermosa caída de la volátil tela, que para gustos exquisitos era sumamente elaborada.

Sirius, Sarah, Hannah, Rania y Peter habían disputado unos lugares privilegiados para poder observar lo que Sirius llamaba "La entrada triunfal"; en tanto que Remus aprovechando la situación se fue acercando a James con cautela, dado que Vivian Thomas aún se encontraba en medio.

Remus que no había quitado la mirada de James, notó enseguida la tensión en su amigo nada más ver a Lily Evans, sin embargo, pudo comprobar lo que había escuchado respecto de Thomas y su amiga en cuanto notó el semblante de Lily. Estaba hermosa, no había duda, pero su belleza irradiaba mucha tristeza en ese momento.

Mientras Slughorn relataba los pormenores de los arreglos, aburriendo a todos, James era incapaz de quitar la mirada de Lily; toda la noche se había repetido "Es cosa olvidada" "!Olvidada!", y nada más verla todo había cambiado, era la primera vez en más de un año que se permitía "Verla" de verdad.

- Lily, sonríe, todos nos miran--. Le susurraba Mathew.

- En este momento lo único que me alegraría sería verte colgado de un árbol Thomas--. Respondió Lily utilizando su mejor gesto de fastidio.

- Pues tendrás que fingirlo al menos por hoy, hasta que el baile termine, tú sigues siendo mi novia--. Dijo Mathew con su sonrisa resplandeciente mientras saludaba a un par de magos con la mano.

- Eso está por verse--. Contestó Lily desviando la mirada de la odiosa sonrisa que su ex novio no oficial le daba a medio mundo.

Era increíble todo lo que tendría que soportar, ¿Por qué había sucedido aquello?, esa mañana ella era una chica feliz, y ahora… ahora parecía una especie de zombie, manipulada por los caprichos de Slughorn y de Thomas; podía sentir a la gente murmurando, ya todos debían de conocer la "Gran hazaña" de Mathew y estaba segura que esas sonrisas fingidas que veía en los demás eran pura lástima hacia su persona… quería gritar… GRITAR con todas sus fuerzas, y nada… ni un gemido, ¡Ni un maldito sonido!

- ¿James?--. Dijo Remus en cuanto Vivian se cambió de sitio para ver mejor, cansada de insistirle a James para acompañarla.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido?--. Preguntó James de pronto sin quitar la mirada de Lily--.

- ¿A qué te refieres?--. Preguntó Remus siguiendo la mirada de James y comprobando que se enfocaba en Lily.

- Míralo, Thomas jamás se ha pavoneado tanto y ella… parece… no lo sé, ¿Ausente? ¿Fría?--. Dijo James

Remus no contestó, por su parte Lily tenía la mirada clavada al suelo, en ese momento la joven pedía por un milagro que la alejara del lado del sinvergüenza de Thomas, cualquiera… hasta el más insignificante con tal de alejarse. De pronto se sintió fuertemente observada y al elevar la mirada se topó con la de James Potter.

- Ella me está mirando--. Dijo James y Remus observó, era cierto, Lily miraba a James, por alguna razón Lily ni siquiera parpadeaba.

Lo último que hubiera esperado ella esa noche era encontrarse con Potter, había sido mucho tiempo sin tenerlo de latoso tras de ella, y sin embargo en ese momento se sentía incapaz de despegar la mirada de sus ojos cafés, como si sus ojos significaran la única isla en medio de un océano inmenso de desesperación, la única y última esperanza que tenía para no dejarse caer.

- Remus--. Dijo James sin quitar la mirada de Lily--. ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Qué le ha pasado a Evans?

- ¿Por…? Ejem… ¿Por qué lo dices?--. Preguntó Remus no muy seguro de decirle la verdad a James.

- Por Merlín… ¿Es que nadie lo ve?, ¿Nadie ve que está…? ¿…Desesperada?--. Dijo James con impotencia observando a Lily a punto de quebrarse

De pronto Slughorn anunció el baile de apertura, Lily parpadeó con desagrado en cuanto Mathew enlazó sus dedos a los suyos y tiró de ella, James sin perderla de vista y Lily torciendo el cuello para no perder el contacto de la mirada de James. En cuanto los alumnos comenzaron a moverse James se hizo campo entre todos para seguir a Lily y Mathew, Vivian al sentirse abandonada fue tras él y a ellos le siguieron los pasos el resto de merodeadores y parejas.

- ¿Alguien puede decirme que demonios sucede?--. Preguntó enojado James más para sí mismo que para nadie.

- ¿Qué sucede de qué?--. Dijo Vivian contrariada, pensando que James se dirigía a ella--. Solo van a bailar mi hermano y su novia.

- ¡Remus!--. Inquirió James, pero Remus guardó silencio.

James podía notar la tensión entre Lily y Mathew en cuanto él puso las manos en su cintura, la respiración de Lily rayaba con la ira, sus ojos apenas parpadeaban y tenía la boca fruncida.

- Cambia la cara Lily--. Le decía Mathew con una sonrisa.

- No tengo otra para ti--. Respondió Lily y el baile comenzó--. No te pases de listo Thomas o te juro que saldrás de Hogwarts en una silla de ruedas.

- Haremos algo, finge por esta pieza y yo te dejo la noche libre--. Dijo Mathew cogiéndola de la cintura y por ende pegándola más a su cuerpo.

- ¿Y crees que me haces un favor?, favor el mío que vine después de lo que me hiciste--. Dijo Lily tratando de no estar tan pegada al chico.

- Es tu culpa--. Dijo Mathew a su oído, haciendo que Lily diera un respingo e intentara alejarse con mayor ahínco--. Si hubieras accedido la otra noche, pues…

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves…?!--. Bramó Lily con la furia desbordándole sus ojos verdes.

- Es la verdad--. Interrumpió Mathew pegando su mejilla a la de ella; pese a la resistencia de Lily. Para entonces las demás parejas se habían unido y James Potter se había asegurado de bailar muy cerca de la "Pareja estrella"

En medio de la expectación, Remus se equivocó de pareja por no perder de vista a James, cogiendo a Hannah de la mano en vez de a Sarah, por lo que la chica se quedó de palmos cuando se vio abandonada por su pareja, quedando al lado de Sirius que veía la escena divertidísimo a más no poder.

- ¡Ja!--. Se burló Sirius--. Lo dicho… Moony está literal e irónicamente "En la luna"

- ¿Moony?--. Preguntó Sarah.

- Eh… es el apodo de Remus--. Carraspeó Sirius--. Bueno, al parecer MI pareja ha resultado ser más llamativa que tú, Sarah, al menos para Remus.

- Jeje…--. Dijo Sarah fingiendo un gesto dulce--. Cuando quiera tu opinión te la pediré ¿Bien?

- Debe de ser muy irritante el que todos bailen y a ti literalmente te dejaron con los "Crespos hechos"--. Aguijoneó Sirius.

- Te recuerdo, "Querido", que Hannah no presentó queja alguna ante la "Confusión"--. Contra atacó Sarah, gozando del gesto molesto de Sirius al recibir el nuevo golpe a su ego.

- Quizá te lo mereces--. Soltó Sirius, Sarah lo miró escéptica.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Y según tú por qué me lo merezco?--. Preguntó Sarah, Sirius simplemente se encogió de hombros, por lo que la jovencita se enojó aún más--. ¡Responde Sirius!

- ¡Por jugar con los nervios de todos hace rato!--. Acusó Sirius, perdiendo la paciencia en cuanto Peter paso bailando con Rania por su lado.

- ¿Qué? ¡Oye, por si no lo recuerdas! ¡YOOOO los salvé a todos ustedes de las preguntas de Potter!--. Exclamo Sarah.

- No había necesidad--. Respondió Sirius--. Además de "Convincente" tuviste la medida exacta que yo tengo de "Cobarde".

- ¿Entonces de qué te quejas?, está clarísimo, tú mismo lo dijiste, CONVENCÍ a Potter--. Respondió Sarah explotando su sarcasmo.

- Eres "TAN" simpática--. Dijo Sirius con ironía.

- Igual que tú--. Respondió Sarah--. Ahora si me disculpas… lo que me haría realmente feliz es no tener que ver tu "Simpática" cara lo que me resta de noche ¿Bien? ADIOS.

Pero antes que Sarah diera siquiera tres pasos lejos de Sirius, el mago la sujetó con fuerza de la muñeca y prácticamente la arrastró hacia la pista de baile, pese a los forcejeos, quejas y amenazas de la chica.

- ¡Aléjate de mí!--. Exigía Lily intentando quitar la odiosa cara de Mathew de su mejilla.

- Oh vamos, no te enfades amor--. Respondió el muchacho cínicamente--. Recuerda que cuando comenzamos a salir, te prometí ser sincero…. Bueno no puedo ser más sincero que ahora… lo que ha sucedido es TU culpa, única y exclusivamente TU culpa.

- Eres despreciable Thomas--. Gruñó Lily, antes de liberar una de sus manos y pellizcarle la mejilla con todas sus fuerzas a Mathew, logrando así que la soltase; pero Mathew la volvió a agarrar y tras darle una vuelta volvió a aprisionarla.

- ¡Quítame las manos de encima!--. Exigió Lily

- En cuanto termine la pieza Lily--. Dijo Mathew haciendo una mueca con la mandíbula, recuperándose del pellizcón de Lily--. No me gusta perder el tiempo cuando sé que no podré obtener nada, la candidez es bastante aburrida, y yo… yo ya perdí suficiente tiempo contigo.--. Concluyó el mago lo más hiriente que pudo.

James bailaba con Vivian como excusa de infiltrarse en el dichoso baile; pero no había dejado de percibir que en menos de un segundo Lily había limpiado su mejilla, la brillante mirada de la joven le anunciaba que estaba o tenía ganas de llorar y su único deseo además de arrebatársela al idiota de Mathew era darle al mencionado dos buenos golpes.

De repente Slughorn anunció "¡Sorpresa! ¡Cambio de pareja, chicos!", y en cuanto terminó, James soltó a Vivian pese a las quejas de ella y como rayo se acercó a Lily.

Ni siquiera escuchó el chillido de Vivian al verse abandonada, mucho menos le importaron las quejas de las parejas apartadas a empujones, cuando por fin estuvo cerca de Lily vio como ella empujó a Mathew y sin darse tiempo de replantearse lo que iba a hacer, tomó su muñeca.

- ¡¿Pero qué rayos…?!--. Exclamó la joven al verse de nuevo aprisionada.

- No digas nada Evans--. Dijo James alejándola de Mathew

- ¡¿Qué se supone que haces Potter?!—Dijo Mathew, James giró la cabeza en su dirección, mostrándole tal mirada que Mathew se hizo para atrás, unos segundos después James jaló a Lily entre la gente, ya muy seguro de que Mathew no haría nada más.

Lily no supo comprender lo que sucedía, lo único de lo que era conciente era que no bien se había librado de Mathew pasaba a ser aprisionada de nuevo, y ¡Nada menos que por Potter!, trató de llamar su atención, pero él parecía sordo.

- ¡Potter!--. Gritó Lily por enésima vez sin poder creérselo, asombrosamente ya sin ningún dejo de enfado en la voz, sino más bien de pura sorpresa, entonces James se dio cuenta que había demasiada gente como para huir a empujones, de modo que volteó y atrapó a Lily en una postura de baile, colocándose con ella detrás de otra pareja.

- Potter ¿Qué…?--. Intentó decir Lily cuando estuvo cara a cara con James, ¿Por qué aquellos ojos cafés hacían que no pudiera hilar coherentemente sus frases?

- Solo simula que bailas conmigo--. Le indicó James colocando una mano en la cintura de la joven y tomando la blanca mano de Lily en la suya, los ojos verdes de ella titilaron confusos, pero afianzó la mano en la de James.

Casi sin darse cuenta, James la había guiado entre bailes prácticamente a la salida, y tras un par de pasos más volvió a sujetarla de la muñeca y salieron del Gran Comedor.

* * *

Ya fuera de los pasillos cercanos él la soltó, pasaron algunos minutos en los que ninguno de los dos medio palabra, Lily sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo y James intentando escoger correctamente sus siguientes frases, él mismo había forzado una nueva oportunidad de acercarse a Lily Evans, y quizá aquella fuera la última, no podía darse el lujo de estropearlo.

- Disculpa--. Dijo al fin James--. Por la prisa creo que fui brusco, ¿Te hice daño?

- ¿Qué?--. Preguntó Lily algo desorientada.

- Tu muñeca--. Le dijo James señalándole la muñeca levemente rojiza.

- Oh… no estoy bien--. Dijo Lily sintiéndose de lo más extraña por tamaña situación--. ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?--. "TONTA"--. Se dijo mentalmente, aquello último había sonado como una queja, como si hubiera preferido quedarse "Simulando bailar" con Potter allá adentro, y NO era así… no… ¿No verdad?

- Por tu mirada intuí que era lo que querías—Respondió James tras un leve encogimiento de hombros; en verdad, él había hecho aquello sin pensarlo dos veces, el semblante de Lily en el baile no daba lugar a dudas de su "Desesperación" por salir de allí; de modo que él lo hizo.

"¿Por su mirada?", se preguntó Lily en el acto "¿Potter lo había notado?", entonces recordó aquél reciente contacto visual, quizá era por eso y Potter se quería pasar de listo.

- Si...--. Dijo Lily tras reponerse, luego volvió a mirar a James y literalmente no soportó la idea de que aquella ayuda tan "Sorpresiva" persiguiera otros fines; no acababa de entender por qué; pero pensaba que entre más rápido James Potter se fuera, más rápido ella podría volver su mundo a la normalidad--. Ehm… ya puedes irte, Potter.

¿Eso era todo?... más de un año y ella solo le decía ¿"Puedes irte Potter"?, ¿Por qué no hacía las cosas más fáciles?... ¡Está bien!, no eran los "Grandes Amigos", pero, ¡Solo él había notado su estado! ¡Él la había rescatado! ¡¿O no?!

De pronto James dejó notar su malestar en su semblante, el mismo sentimiento de frustración, de sufrimiento que había aprendido a sobrellevar todo ese tiempo, volvía con fuerza al ver que nada había cambiado con Evans. Había sido tan "Fuerte" volver a verla que incluso dolía mucho más el darse cuenta que ella prescindiría de él… otra vez.

- Perdona…--. Interrumpió Lily al notar el semblante de James--. ¿Qué…? ¿Querías decirme algo? Erhm… ¿Potter?

James estaba tenso, sin embargo al observarla de nuevo no pudo permitirse ser otro motivo de estrés para la chica.

- No… --. Dijo James intentando no embobarse con el rostro de la chica, jamás tan sumiso para él--. Esta todo bien Evans.

Ella asintió esperando que fuera suficiente para que él se fuera, James sonrió nervioso y pasó una mano por su cabello, se disponía a marcharse cuando se dio un golpe con la mano.

- Es cierto, disculpa--. Dijo James--. ¿Estás bien, Evans?

Lily arqueó la ceja algo confusa, y quizá un tanto inquieta por aquella conversación que sostenía con Potter, después de todo había pasado mucho tiempo desde que hablaran… (Que lo mandara a volar) por última vez; además que lo que ella más quería en ese momento era que se fuera. Pero lo que más le perturbaba era la actitud del muchacho, primero "casi preocupado", después "Molesto hasta un tanto sufrido" y ahora "Risueño"

- Ya me lo preguntaste--. Le dijo Lily saliendo de sus cavilaciones y señalando su muñeca.

- Si…. Pero me refiero a ti… ¿Estás bien?--. Repitió James buscando cualquier forma para no tener que marcharse, haciendo uso de su sonrisa, Lily prefirió evadirlo, temerosa de volver a perderse en ella y alegando que si lo había hecho en el baile era **SOLO** porque estaba **MUY** desesperada.

- Eh… pues si…-- Dijo Lily intentando sonreír, cuando en realidad no se sentía para nada bien, James apenas murmuró un "Oh" y no encontrando más excusas se rindió y procedió a irse diciendo un leve "Entonces, nos vemos".

Lily lo observó alejarse, "Bien", se dijo para sí misma, ahora podría irse a Griffindor en paz… entonces volteó hacia el pasillo vacío y repentinamente se percató de que por más que su cerebro lo comandara… su cuerpo no se movía.

Escuchaba a Potter alejarse, su visión del pasillo oscuro en el fondo no ayudaba a su estado de ánimo y súbitamente una gran angustia se apoderó de ella, entonces se dio cuenta que no quería estar sola… realmente "No quería estarlo". Entonces volteó de nuevo, Potter estaba ya bastante alejado; de modo que tras mucho debatirse se plantó en mitad de pasillo.

- ¡De hecho!--. Dijo en voz alta haciendo que James volteara--. No… No Potter, NO ESTOY BIEN--. Completó lo dicho sin saber por qué le decía todo aquello a James Potter precisamente.

Le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos más antes de soltar el primer sollozo de todo ese día; luego tras escuchar una especie de gruñido de James, Lily usó sus muñecas para limpiar sus ojos, arrepentida por haberse puesto en evidencia; sin embargo James no tardó en darle alcance hasta frente suyo nuevamente.

- ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?--. Preguntó James, Lily simplemente negó con la cabeza muy ocupada en reprimir su llanto.

- No te reprimas--. Susurró James mientras extendía su brazo hacia ella y sus dedos captaban las lágrimas en la mejilla de Lily--. Llorar está bien… aunque no me agrade verte así, si necesitas hacerlo… está bien--. Continuó James dedicándole una de sus mejores sonrisas; la brillante mirada de Lily se clavó en la suya… hasta que de un momento a otro ella se alejó como empujada por una fuerza desconocida, desconcertando a James.

- ¡Estaré bien!, ya puedes irte Potter--. Dijo cortante Lily dándole la espalda; no podía creer en Potter, él era demasiado inmaduro para ese tipo de reacciones, tras pensarlo unos segundos llegó a la conclusión que Potter al enterarse de us situación, como todos los demás lo habían hecho, había decidido tomar ventaja, y ella no se lo iba a permitir.

- Pero…--. Titubeó James rozando el antebrazo de Lily.

- ¡Estoy bien!--. Dijo Lily alzando la voz y alejándose del alcance de James--. Sea lo que sea que te haya hecho estar aquí, ¡Ya has terminado! ¡Vete!

- ¿Pero que dices? No entiendo--. Dijo James confundido, Lily limpió de nuevo su rostro dirigiéndole una mirada dura y casi burlona

- ¿Qué es esto?, ¿Una apuesta Potter?, ¿Un reto? ¡¿Un nuevo juego tuyo y de tus merodeadores?!--. Preguntó Lily.

Era obvio que algo debía de haber de trasfondo a la "Solidaria" y repentina ayuda de James Potter, ese chico solamente era movido por sus ganas de molestar a los demás o por hacerse el "Héroe" para así alimentar más su ego. Lily no tenía la más remota idea de por qué había flaqueado todo ese tiempo, mucho menos sabía por qué había confiado tan repentinamente en alguien como Potter, pero algo si era claro, así ella se sintiera añicos no demostraría debilidad ante él.

- ¿Cómo sabes de nosotros?--. Preguntó James cuando Lily mencionó a los Merodeadores--. No espera, eso no viene al caso.

- ¡Oh, por supuesto que sí!--. Le contradijo Lily--. ¡¿Oh por qué otra cosa me sacaste de allí?! ¿Repentina amabilidad?... No me engañas Potter.

- ¡Oye yo no te hice nada!--. Se quejó James--. Además con todos mirándote era obvio que querías salir de allí

-¡Ah…! ¡Osea que me tuviste lástima!--. Le espetó Lily sintiéndose cada vez más enojada.

- Si... ¡Perdón! ¡No!, ¡No, lástima no!--. Exclamó James contrariado--. ¡Por Merlín, Evans! ¿Tanto te cuesta decir un inútil "Gracias"?

- ¡No si la ayuda viene de alguien como tú!--. Dijo Lily, James retrocedió un paso, ok… aquello dolió.

- Oye ¿Yo qué te hice?--. Le reclamó James.

- ¡Olvídalo Potter!--. Dijo Lily dando media vuelta para marcharse, pero James la regresó a su sitio.

- ¡No! ¡No vas a irte de aquí hasta que me digas que demonios fue lo que YO te hice!--. Rugió James sujetando a Lily de los hombros, alzó tanto la voz que enseguida Lily se amilanó y le miró pasmada, ---. "Demonios" Nuevamente esa mirada, ¿Por qué rayos no podía resistirla?--- pensó James.

James entonces la soltó, arrepentido por su brusquedad, y no sabiendo qué más hacer pasó una mano por su cabello desordenándolo nuevamente.

- Lo siento--. Dijo James sinceramente--. Lo siento, Evans no… no quise gritarte, yo… Perdóname…

Lily que hasta entonces no había podido articular palabra, sorprendida por la reacción de James, adolorida por el brusco agarre y ahora sí con los nervios destrozados, lo único que pudo o fue capaz de hacer fue comenzar a llorar.

- Ay no… no Evans, no llores, ¡Vamos! No llores, por favor… Lo siento ¿Si?--. Dijo James viéndose en apuros, Lily sollozaba y ya su maquillaje estaba totalmente estropeado--. Evans, lo siento--. Repitió James, pero Lily siguió llorando; exasperado James azotó sus brazos contra su cuerpo--. ¡Genial Potter! ¡Ya la volviste a arruinar!

Lily apoyada en la pared del pasillo apenas y lograba controlar sus gimoteos, James seguía auto culpándose y disculpándose; pero ella era incapaz de decirle que no era precisamente por él que estaba llorando, lo que había sucedido entre ellos simplemente había significado la última gota que rebasó su resistencia.

- ¿Quieres que me vaya?--. Preguntó James casi con desespero--. Me iré ¿Si?, no volveré a molestarte, te lo prometo, pero no llores por favor… Yo no, no soporto verte llorar.

Lily entonces pudo reaccionar, James había cerrado sus ojos para suerte de ella, así pudo ver la pesadumbre en el rostro del buscador sin sentirse apenada, Por primera vez en su vida intuía que Potter era sincero, pero lo que no dejaba de turbarla era aquélla última frase dicha por él, _"No soporto verte llorar"_

Al no escuchar más los sollozos de la prefecta, James abrió los ojos y elevó la mirada, Lily inmediatamente la quitó; pero James la había descubierto, sintiéndose repentinamente extraño al saber que ella lo había estado mirando, "Era estúpido", pero así se sentía.

- Entiendo--. Dijo de pronto James, deduciendo que lo que quería Lily era que él se marchara, de modo que tras susurrar un último "Lo siento" giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a andar cabizbajo.

Lily lo escuchó alejarse y sin darse cuenta apretó sus puños, exigiéndose más resistencia, por alguna razón su cabeza le decía que se quedara callada y alguna voz perdida en su ser le decía que necesitaba a Potter cerca. Por último elevó los ojos hacia el pasillo por donde James se alejaba y casi haciéndose heridas con las uñas se obligó a ir tras él.

- ¡Potter!--. Exclamó Lily, James se detuvo en seco; pero no volteó--. Yo…--. Suspiró Lily--. No… No es… no es necesario que te marches--. Finalizó Lily al no ser capaz de pronunciar un "Quédate Potter"

Sin embargo James no volteó, el tono de voz de Lily había sonado bastante esforzado, por lo que el joven buscador se obligó a pensar que seguramente ella se había sentido mal por lo que había dicho, y simplemente quería redimirse.

- No hace falta… no te sientas mal Evans, ya entendí--. Respondió James siguiendo su camino.

- Es que…--. Susurró casi inaudiblemente, James siguió su paso reacio a mirarla para no flaquear de nuevo--. Yo no quiero que te vayas--. Dijo al fin Lily pensando que James nunca escucharía aquello, pero de pronto el muchacho se detuvo y se volteó totalmente incrédulo.

Lily elevó los ojos al sentirse nuevamente observada, así como se había sentido en el Gran Comedor, de la misma forma James tenía fija la mirada sobre ella, de la misma forma Lily sintió flaquear de nuevo y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, mismas que ya ni se molestó en limpiar.

- Lily…--. Dijo James acercándose con cautela.

- Lo lamento…--. Susurró Lily haciendo uso de toda su fuerza para vencer su orgullo.

- No te disculpes James, ella ya ni se inmutó por la cercanía del buscador ni porque había dejado de llamarla "Evans"--. Todo está bien.

- No, no todo está bien, ¡Nada está bien!--. Dijo ella pasándose una mano por la cabeza.

James volvió a verse en aprietos al no saber que responderle, los adorables ojos de Lily lucían irritados y cansados a causa de las lágrimas, ella entera lucía muy frágil, definitivamente era cierto lo que decía Sirius "No era su ambiente los sentimentalismos", de modo que tenía que llevar el sentimentalismo a "SU Ambiente".

- ¿Quieres dar un paseo?--. Preguntó de pronto James, Lily que no escuchó bien la pregunta, de pronto tuvo sobre sus hombros la capa del mago.

- ¿Qué? ¿Que haces?--. Preguntó Lily mientas James abotonaba la capa en ella.

- Sal a pasear conmigo…--. Pidió James, a Lily la situación le pareció bastante familiar, pero se esforzaba en no pensar que Potter aprovechaba la situación para volver a pedirle que "Saliera con él".

- Oye…--. Titubeó Lily dispuesta a declinar.

- No, no--. Se apresuró a decir James--. No me mires así, no es una cita, solo… quiero salir a pasear y creo que te haría bien salir un rato.

- Pero…--. Quiso decir Lily.

- Solo un rato, para que te despejes--. Insistió James y su mirada se vio tan llena de ilusión que Lily y sus muy resquebrajados nervios no pudieron negarse. O al menos eso quiso creer ella.

- Está bien… ¿Pero adonde?, no podemos salir fuera del Castillo--. Dijo Lily.

- Claro que se puede--. Dijo James--. Lo que no se puede es dejar que se enteren que lo hicimos.

- Pero…--. Titubeó Lily.

- Anda ¡Vamos!--. Dijo James antes de tomarla de la mano y salir prácticamente corriendo con ella; no cabía duda, sin importar lo que pudiera suceder, aquél momento de felicidad nada ni nadie podría arrebatárselo y él se aseguraría de levantarle el ánimo a Lily, costara lo que costara. Lily por su parte, mientras intentaba seguir el paso del buscador, echó una mirada hacia atrás, de donde provenía la música del baile… **"Allí no había nada que echar de menos"**… de modo que una vez más cerró los ojos y afianzó su mano a la de James Potter, que por alguna razón, estaba segura: "NO desaparecería de su vida fácilmente"…

… y ya ni siquiera ella estaba muy segura de querer que lo hiciera.

* * *

Y aquí queda el tercer capítulo; adelanto que en la continuación ustedes tendrán el punto de vista de Lily, así sabrán exactamente que pasó con Mathew y mucho más.

Gracias por vuestra paciencia, y hasta el siguiente avance. Porfa no olviden los reviews!!, si les gustó, no les gustó, si me demoro mucho en las actualizaciones, etc, etc, etc

Un beso

Pao-Hale20


	4. Not a chap

Hola chicas :

Aquí la autora que dejó colgada la historia por más de 2 meses, de verdad LO LAMENTO MUCHO, pero en este tiempo no he salido de una para entrar en otra, entre "las últimas" está que me operaron de mis ojitos, por lo que no pude estar en la computadora las últimas 3 semanas, (En la última semana con menos rigurosidad porque fui mejorando); por lo que les pido disculpas.

Lamento también que esta publicación no sea el capítulo nuevo, pero es que no he tenido tiempo de ponerme al corriente con el fanfiction, debido a que estoy de cabeza con la Universidad y más aún que me vienen encima los semestrales (Exámenes finales), por lo que comunico mediante esta publicación que el penúltimo y último capítulo restante en "Bastó mirarte" lo publicaré a más tardar la primera semana de mayo.

Les agradezco en demasía su paciencia y nuevamente me disculpo por mi irresponsabilidad, trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo y aseguro que me reivindicaré con las personas que siguen el fic

gracias por su comprensión

Pao-Hale20


	5. Chapter 4

Chicas, lo prometido es deuda, primera semana de mayo dije y primera semana de mayo será :D a finales; pero la intención cuenta :D les envío un capítulo largo en compensación por la gran demora, espero que les agrade y ya se aquí una semana enviaré el final :D

..............................................................................................................................................................

Aquél hubiera sido un gran día, si, la mañana fue soleada, no tenía deberes pendientes, los últimos detalles del baile estaban por demás cubiertos, la noche que la esperaba sería agradable al lado de Mathew, tenía el vestido, los accesorios, ¡Vaya! Hasta estrenaría el maquillaje que su madre le había enviado a escondidas de su padre y seguramente de Petunia.

Definitivamente aquella mañana estaba predicho y asegurado que sería un GRAN día, o al menos ella pensaba eso.

Mientras caminaba rumbo a su torre, pensaba en lo afortunado que había resultado el último año, si analizaba ventajas, entre las primeras se encontraba el crecimiento de su vida social, el ya tener un novio, el ser una de las mejores estudiantes...

- ¡Fuera de mi camino!--. Escuchó mientras pensaba en su fortuna, justo antes de doblar una esquina, el enojo en aquella voz despertó su curiosidad, la cual creció en cuanto vio cruzar cual rayo a un muy enfadado James Potter.

- ¿Potter?--. Dijo más para sí misma, mientras veía alejarse al muchacho.

Era cierto... entre las muchas cosas buenas que le habían pasado ese último año, definitivamente debía de contar a Potter y el hecho de que la hubiera dejado en paz. Para ella tenerlo como "acosador oficial" no era **nada** agradable y así se lo había hecho saber... no una sino CIENTOS de veces, hasta que..."Por fin entendió".

Bien... se había pasado un poquito en el tono de voz usado la última vez que le dijo que no saldría con él. ... ...

BIEN, se pasó un más de un poco cuando le dijo que así se juntara cielo mar y tierra NO saldría con él... pero, ¡Ya antes le había dicho que prefería salir con el calamar gigante que con alguien tan petulante como él ¿No?!, su última negativa a comparación con esa no era TAN insultante.

Pese a todo no podía dejar de preguntarse ¿Qué era lo que habría provocado tal enojo en el relajado buscador?, imposible que se peleara con su séquito de amigos, ¡Vaya!, ni siquiera le había visto tan enojado cuando le dijo que NO por enésima y última vez.

Luego de meditarlo un rato y regañarse a sí misma por perder su tiempo pensando en Potter, Lily determinó que seguramente estaría molesto por algo trivial... como que no le saliera una conquista o que le hubieran descubierto molestando a algún pobre mago inocente.

¡Ah, Señorita Evans!--. La voz de la profesora McGonagall la sacó de sus pensamientos, la maestra lucía bastante apresurada--. Qué bueno que la alcancé Evans, necesito que le lleve estos pergaminos al profesor Slughorn.

Si profesora, por supuesto--. Respondió ella diligente como siempre recibiendo los dos rollos de pergamino que McGonagall le extendía, aunque no sin preguntarse el por qué siempre la profesora le encomendaba ese tipo de diligencias precisamente a ella--. Primero debo ir a Griffindor y después iré con el profesor…

Temo que necesito que Horace tenga esos pergaminos lo más pronto posible Lily--. Respondió la Profesora--. De lo contrario estoy segura que el baile de esta noche iniciará y terminará con el discurso de Horace ¿Comprende?

Oh…--. Fue todo lo que dijo Lily disimulando una sonrisa cómplice con la maestra, ya que las dos conocían de antemano los sendos y guturales discursos que solía dar el profesor Slughorn, aunque fuera uno de los principales promotores junto a McGonagall y Dumbledore, al mando de Slughorn, el baile ciertamente "Corría peligro".

Si, yo no sé por qué a Albus le parece todo muy gracioso conociendo el carácter de Horace--. Comentó la profesora.

Descuide profesora, le llevaré estos papeles enseguida--. Fue todo lo que dijo Lily antes de desviar su ruta rumbo a las aulas de pociones.

En si su día tenía mucha rutina, pese al pedido de McGonagall, como miembro oficial del "Club de las eminencias" veía al profesor Slughorn unas 3 a 4 veces por día. El profesor de pociones era sumamente meticuloso en cuanto a su materia se trataba, le gustaban las cosas bien hechas…; Según él, en cuanto más perfectas mejor, y quizá en eso se parecía a ella misma, por ello podían congeniar hasta cierto punto.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos iba pensando en lo increíble que era el casi terminar sus estudios de magia, el siguiente paso serían los estudios de medimagia, era muy buena en pociones y en encantamientos, además de haber adelantado sus conocimientos en herbología, el resto sería fácil. McGonagall por su parte seguía insistiendo en que por sus habilidades en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, bien podría convertirse como Auror, pero la idea no era del todo convincente... después de todo ella sabía lo que DCAO podría provocar en la vida de una persona si se llevaba a sus límites, y la prueba de ello era su antiguo mejor amigo Severus Snape.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado además de Snape, ella misma calificaba que entre esas "Cosas", estaba que había dado "El salto del patito feo al cisne"(Como su madre lo llamaba), sus amistades habían crecido, solía llevarse bien con Frank Longbottom y su novia Alice, también con Remus Lupin, tenía además dos o tres amigas y no necesitaba más que eso; en especial porque tenía a Mathew a su lado.

Mathew también era miembro del "Club de las eminencias", era alto, de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros, de carácter agradable y consentidor; le gustaba estar con él, salir a los paseos por Hogsmeade, desayunar juntos, ayudarle con los deberes, andar por los pasillos como sus amigas con sus respectivos novios; "Si todo se hubiese mantenido así".

No le molestaba la idea de tener a Mathew cerca, pero últimamente los acercamientos, las caricias, ¡Hasta sus besos! Ya no la hacían sentir especial como al principio, sino que en muchas ocasiones la hacían sentir como un objeto destinado a brindar una especie de placer a su compañero, quien ya no se preocupaba por lo que ella pudiera sentir. Pese a ello seguía queriéndolo, y pensaba que quizá aquella era la forma de amar de Mathew y que ella no era quien para juzgarlo o cambiarlo a la forma en la que ella quería o sabía amar; pero últimamente Mathew parecía buscar otra clase de placer, una que definitivamente ella no estaba dispuesta a dar.

Casi a las puertas de la mazmorra de Pociones sacudió la cabeza para desechar esas ideas, aquella mañana había desayunado como siempre junto a Matt y Vivian (Más conocida como la hermanita metiche). Su novio se había mostrado afable pese a la pelea de la noche anterior, incluso la había acompañado a sus clases extra de herbología, de modo que todo había vuelto a su marcha normal.

¿Profesor Slughorn?--. Preguntó asomando la cabeza dentro del aula, el profesor apenas la vio dio un brinco fuera de su sillón y ocultó su pipa sin disimulo alguno.

¡Seño…! COF…. ¡Señorita Evans! ¡Cof! ¡Cof!--. Tosió el profesor moviendo la mano frenéticamente para disipar el humo--. ¡Adelante! ¡Adelante!, no la esperaba.

Lo lamento profesor--. Dijo Lily apenada--. Solo vine a dejarle esto, de parte de la profesora McGonagall--. Le indicó antes de poner los pergaminos en las manos de Slughorn.

Oh si, claro, la buena Minerva--. dijo Slughorn--. ...se ha ofrecido a redactarme un discurso… ya ves, con esto de que soy maestro de pociones de todos los cursos, apenas y tengo tiempo de fumar mi pipa unos minutos por semana--. Dijo el profesor con la mirada brillante sobre los pergaminos.

Bueno, ehm… yo debo irme, aún falta arreglar unos detalles de…--. Dijo Lily para despedirse, cuando Slughorn palideció.

¡Detalles! ¿Detalles? ¡Por Merlín y Morgana juntos! ¡No me diga que lo del baile no está finiquitado!--. Exclamó el profesor.

¡Oh no!--. Dijo Lily intentando serenarlo--. Se trata de detalles de mi vestido y esas cosas, el baile está muy bien.

¡Oh bueno!, me ha dado un buen susto--. Dijo Slughorn con una mano en el pecho intentando normalizar su respiración.

No fue mi intención--. Se disculpó Lily de forma condescendiente.

No, no, es… es que he estado nervioso desde que regresé de la oficina de Albus…, verá… cuando ingresé hace unos minutos me di con la sorpresa de encontrar mi despacho abierto…-- dijo Slughorn mientras buscaba algo en un cajón--. Usted mejor que nadie sabe que YOO soy muy meticuloso con mis cosas, y al entrar noté que algunos documentos estaban revueltos en mi escritorio… además...

Slughorn hizo una pausa y sacó una corbata con los colores de Griffindor.

- Encontré esto… obviamente no es mío, y OBVIAMENTE yo no ando decomisando corbatas--. Dijo el profesor con tono sabihondo--. ... a menos que estén envenenadas…--. Puntualizó hasta con cierto punto de expectación mientras sostenía la prenda en sus regordetas manos--. ... En fin que lo que más me molesta es que la corbata sea de Griffindor, podría esperarlo de cualquier alumno o alumna, menos de uno de la casa de Godric.

Entiendo profesor--. Dijo Lily hasta un punto apenada, puesto que ella también pertenecía a la casa de Godric.

Han invadido MI espacio--. Continuó Horace en tono lamentoso --. Ya busqué… pero no hay ni rastro, bueno a excepción de la corbata.

Eso es muy serio profesor, quizá se pueda hacer un encantamiento a la prenda y así descubrir a quién le pertenece--. Dijo Lily muy seria.

Lo he pensado, pero los encantamientos podrían hacer que la pista se pierda, estaba pensando en acudir a Mathew Thomas--. Dijo Slughorn--. Dado que a mi alumna estrella no le agradan mucho las artes oscuras.

Matt no es muy afecto tampoco a DCAO, profesor--. Dijo Lily.

¿De verdad? Es extraño… creí verlo en el curso avanzado, bah… seguro que ya estoy desvariando--. Dijo Slughorn sacudiendo su cabeza, luego clavó la mirada en Lily y tras meditarlo un rato se puso de pie--. En ese caso Lily, he de encargarle averiguar quien se ha metido a mis dominios, nadie más idóneo que usted.

Pero… pero--. Trató de refutar Lily, pero Slughorn puso la corbata en sus manos.

Confío en usted, solo recuerde que debe de tratar bien a la prenda para que el resultado sea lo más exacto posible--. Dijo Slughorn sin darle pie a contradecirlo, Lily suspiró resignada, pero al abrir los ojos enfocó la mirada en la pequeña puerta del fondo del despacho, puerta que conducía a la salita privada en la que solían llevarse a cabo las reuniones del "Club de las eminencias"

Profesor y ¿Revisó la salita privada?--. Preguntó Lily.

No, no hace falta--. Dijo Slughorn--. La clave únicamente la conocen mis "Eminencias", ninguno de ustedes mis niños serían capaces de hacer tremenda barrabasada, aunque de hecho… encontré la corbata algo cerca a la puerta…. Bah, pero ha de ser coincidencia.

Si, creo que tiene razón--. Dijo Lily descartando la idea y guardando la corbata en su túnica, luego se retiró de la mazmorra junto con Slughorn quien anunció que iría a practicar su discurso con el director Dumbledore.

Ya nuevamente camino a su torre, Lily refunfuñó para sí misma el hecho de que el intruso de Slughorn fuera un miembro de Griffindor, encima a ella le había tocado descubrir de quién se trataba, sería buena la cantidad de puntos que perderían por culpa del intruso o la intrusa. Ya en el pasillo que la conduciría a su sala común, se le ocurrió sacar de nuevo la corbata, de alguna forma había sentido algo extraño cuando la tuvo en sus manos.

- Lily estás desvariando--. Se dijo a sí misma tratando de convencerse, pero entonces estiró la prenda en sus manos, intentando buscar alguna marca que pudiera guiarla hacia su dueño o dueña.

- ¿Qué traes ahí?--. Dijo una voz de pronto desconcentrándola, y en menos de dos segundos la prenda desapareció de sus manos.

- ¡Pero qué…!--. Exclamó Lily ante la intromisión, sintiéndose tremendamente frustrada al reconocer a la metiche hermanita de Matt analizando la corbata de hilo a hilo.--. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

- Ahm... ¿Analizando la corbata que traías en la mano?--. Preguntó la jovencita con un tono de voz sarcástico.

- Vivian, ¡Deja eso!--, dijo Lily al ver como Vivian rebuscaba en las comisuras de la prenda--. ¡No!, ¡Harás que se pierda la pista que necesito!.

- ¿Pista?--. Dijo Vivian contrariada, luego miró a Lily con profundo gesto analizador, la prefecta estuvo tentada a bajarle puntos a su propia casa, pero ya serían suficientes los puntos perdidos cuando encontraran al intruso de Slughorn.--. ¡Ahhh!!!!!!!!!--. Exclamó de pronto Vivian levantando el dedo acusador en contra de Lily y abrazando la corbata contra su pecho.

- ¿Se puede saber que te sucede?--. Reclamó Lily cuando intentó arrebatarle la corbata a Vivian y ésta simplemente se escabulló sin dejar de acusarla con su huesudo dedo.--. ¡Vivian, dame eso ya mismo!

- ¡No!--. Respondió Vivian estrujando más la corbata en su mano para el horror de Lily.--. ¡No voy a permitir que embrujes a mi hermano, por muy su novia que seas!

- ¿Pero de qué me estás hablando? ¡Por Merlín!--. Exclamó Lily totalmente confundida--. ¿En qué momento Matt entró a lucir en tu atropello?

- Atropello... !Si claro!--. Respondió Vivian--. ¡Que si no te encuentro sabrá Merlín lo que le hubieras hecho a mi pobre hermano!

- ¡Por Merlín que no te entiendo nada! ¿Has perdido la razón? ¿Quien dijo que le haría nada a Matt?--, Dijo Lily perdiendo totalmente la paciencia, que ya de por sí---AL MENOS PARA VIVIAN--. era MUY poca.

- ¡¿Y qué si no haces con SU corbata?!--. Le reclamó la jovencita, Lily abrió la boca más confundida que en toda su vida.

- ¿Su...?--. Tartamudeó Lily.

- Claro, !Seguramente querías preparar una poción y necesitabas algo suyo!--. Siguió acusándola Vivian--. ¡Ah! ¡Pero estás MUY equivocada si crees que te voy a dejar hacerle algo a mi hermano! ¿Oíste? Por muy prefecta que seas, NO CREO que a McGonagall le haga mucha gracia lo que planeabas hacer, has quebrantado normas Lily Evans, además de las que prohíben practicar magia negra en el castillo, también quebrantaste normas de convivencia, ¡Porque para conseguir la corbata tuviste que haber entrado en el sector de los chicos!

Vivian siguió enumerando todas las normas que según ella Lily habría quebrantado, pero la prefecta había dejado de escuchar desde "SU corbata", ¿Como sabía ello?, TODAS las corbatas de Griffindor eran la misma, a menos que tuviera una marca especial que solo Mathew y Vivian conociesen.

- ¡Basta, esa no es la corbata de Matt! !No puede serlo!--. Exclamó Lily atropelladamente. Vivian guardó silencio y la miró enfadada.

- ¿A quién intentas engañar?ó Vivian--. Las corbatas mías y de mi hermano tienen esta marca--. Puntualizó la jovencita mostrándole el reverso de su corbata y la corbata que tenía en la mano en la que lucía una marca azul.

La sonrisa de triunfo de Vivian, estaba muy lejos de lucirse por las razones correctas, puesto que mientras ella creía que la palidez de Lily se debían a que ella, como valiente hermana, le había desbaratado los planes malévolos en contra de su "pobre" hermano, el estado al borde del colapso que la prefecta presentaba se debían a una serie de imágenes que azotaban su cabeza, desde la imagen sospechosa que despertó en ella la imagen de la puerta de la salita de las eminencias, hasta que el profesor Slughorn le dijo que encontró aquella corbata cerca a la entrada de la cual solo sus "Eminencias" conocían la contraseña.

- ¡Dame eso!--. Exclamó de pronto Lily quitándole la corbata de las manos de Vivian.

- ¡Hey! ¡Evans regresa! ¡Evans!--. Gritó Vivian corriendo tras de ella.

La idea de Lily en ese momento era la de encontrar la pista necesaria que le confirmara que el intruso de Slughorn era Mathew. Ya Vivian se había hecho cargo de acabar con las pistas que pudiera proporcionarle la corbata, quizá Slughorn no había borrado por completo la pista en su oficina, y aún quedaba por indagar en la Sala de las Eminencias. A medida que Lily se acercaba deseaba una y otra vez que todo fuera cuestión de una confusión o la mala intención de inculpar a Matt.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces?--. Preguntó Vivian al verla agachada frente a la puerta de la salita de Slughorn.

- "Tempo Revelius"--. Susurró Lily con la varita apuntando al piso de piedra de la oficina; el hechizo hizo su efecto, y frente a las dos hechiceras se formó una burbuja en la que muchas imágenes comenzaron a recrearse yendo del presente hacia el pasado.

Desde que ella misma usara el hechizo, la entrada de Vivian en el despacho de Slughorn, la entrada de Lily, Slughorn entregándole la corbata, ella entregándole los pergaminos que le enviara McGonagall, Slughorn tosiendo atorado con el humo de su pipa, Lily entrando por vez primera al despacho, Slughorn registrando su oficina... entonces la burbuja se reventó.

- Demasiado tarde--. Se lamentó Lily, Vivian no acababa de entender; pero tenía el acierto de guardar silencio.

Entonces los ojos verdes de Lily se posaron en la puertita del Club de las Eminencias, Slughorn le había dicho que no se había tomado la molestia de registrarla dado que confiaba en sus "Eminencias".

- ¿Puedes explicar lo que está sucediendo?--. Dijo Vivian usando un tono cauteloso; pero Lily no respondió.

Lily ni siquiera escuchó a Vivian, sus ojos estaban fijos en la puerta de la "Salita de las Eminencias", desde que había estado con Slughorn habían transcurrido cerca de 20 minutos, el tiempo suficiente para que cualquier intruso se escapara, mas no así su rastro; sea quien fuere, fuera Matt o cualquier otro, su deber de informar lo que averiguara estaba ante todo, el principal sufrimiento de Lily en ese momento era que su deber de informar significara el rompimiento total de su relación; si es que Matt resultaba culpable.

- Pues que así sea--. Fue todo lo que Lily dijo antes de colocar su mano sobre la manija de la puerta--. "Ad Filium Activo..."--. Pronunció y luego colocó la punta de la varita sobre la puerta--. "...Lily Evans"

La idea de Lily al decidirse a entrar en la salita era la de buscar la huella del intruso, después de todo, no le cabía la menor duda de que aquél recinto había sido su escondite, lo cual le dejaba con una lista de sospechosos reducida a los miembros del club de Slughorn, encabezando dicha lista su propio novio.

Sin embargo el sonido de una especie de "Quejido" paralizó su corazón unos segundos, su cerebro trabajó a una velocidad impresionante y saliendo del estupor inicial abrió de par en par las puertas de la Salita, "Con que el intruso no se había marchado..."

Enseguida un grito de sorpresa se dejó escuchar, algunos libros cayendo del escritorio en donde yacían una pareja de magos con los uniformes desacomodados, quienes al verse descubiertos se separaron bruscamente al mismo tiempo que dirigían los ojos a las dos "intrusas", quedando más pálidos que cera de vela.

Lo siguiente que se oyó fue el gritillo de estupefacción de Vivian, quien al observar la escena se tapó los ojos escandalizada.

Minutos de tenso silencio siguieron a lo sucedido, la pareja descubierta se puso de pie tratando con mucha torpeza de disimular su estado; fue entonces que Lily reaccionó: Sus ojos parpadearon con rapidez antes de mirar de nuevo "Solo para comprobar" le dijo su mente en estado autómata por haber descubierto tal escena.

- De...--. Tartamudeó Lily, ok, temblar en ese tipo de situaciones no era ayuda--. Ehm... Deberías poner más cuidado con tu ropa...

De pronto el nombre de esa persona se volvió un nudo en su garganta, sumado a ello las ganas que tenía de llorar, por lo que bajó la mirada tratando de recuperar su valor y cuando se sintió lo suficientemente fuerte para ello lo enfrentó a los ojos.

- ... Piénsalo a la próxima... Mathew.--. Dijo Lily a su "novio" antes de arrojar con desgano la corbata al suelo y salir presurosa del despacho de Slughorn.

- ¡Lily!--. Reaccionó Mathew en vano--. ¡Maldición!--. Cuando volteó de nuevo su "Pareja" había seguido los pasos de Lily.

Vivian entró con las manos sujetando sus caderas, adoptando una pose muy similar a su madre cuando se molestaba.

- ¡Tenía que ser aquí!--. Exclamó Vivian muy molesta--. ¡Merlín, ¿No podías esperar a la salida a Hogsmeade?! ¡Eres el colmo Mathew!...

Mathew no podía creer su mala suerte, ¡Precisamente tenía que ser Lily la que los descubriera!, Aquello no podría disimularlo, prácticamente se había mostrado todo demasiado claro como para tratar de "Explicar" las cosas. A menos que...

- ¿Y ahora por qué me miras así?--. Dijo Vivian retrocediendo un poco ante su hermano.

- Viv... Tienes que ayudarme--. Pidió Mathew a su hermana, aquélla le miró casi con ironía--. Charice no dirá nada y tú debes hacer lo mismo--. Añadió sujetando su mano

- ¿Y eso de qué va a servir?--. Preguntó Vivian sacudiendo su mano de la de su hermano--. Sea como sea, Evans no te va a perdonar JAMÁS.

- Ya arreglaré eso yo ¿Bien?--. Dijo Mathew--. Por favor...

- No puedes arreglar nada... ¡Hiciste el peor error de tu vida por calenturiento!--. Le dijo Vivian evitando un nuevo contacto con su hermano.

- ¡Sigo siendo tu hermano mayor Vivian!--. Le recordó Mathew, la jovencita bufó.

- Sí, claro... por eso siempre digo que tu mejor cualidad es darme "EJEMPLOS" de cómo comportarme--. Ironizó Vivian--. Ay, no quiero ni imaginar lo que todo el mundo va a decir cuando se enteren, ¡Porque aunque tu asegures que Charice no dirá nada, puedo apostar lo contrario!

- Simula que nada sucedió--. dijo Mathew colocando su brazo alrededor de Vivian--. Eso es todo lo que tienes que hacer, si alguien dice algo actúa casi tan sorprendida como ahora.

- ¿Sabes algo?--. Respondió Vivian alejándose de Mathew--. Te voy a decir tres cosas hermanito, UNA, Para mi disgusto te voy a tener que ayudar, no me convienen los escándalos ahora que comienzo a ser popular, DOS, mejor ve ahorrando energía para enfrentar a Evans, la vas a necesitar, y TRES... ¡Al menos date un baño antes de tocarme de nuevo, idiota!--. y diciendo eso salió presurosa del despacho de Slughorn.

Por su parte Lily había llegado hasta el pasillo que conducía al Gran Comedor, deteniéndose casi a la mitad; preguntándose ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué podía hacer con lo que había pasado?... veía a la gente pasar, chicas, chicos de menor o de su mismo grado. Los que la conocían volteaban curiosos de su estado ido; algunos se aventuraban y se acercaban a preguntar; mas Lily parecía haber perdido la capacidad de hilar dos palabras siquiera.

- ¡Por Merlín que algo le ha sucedido!--. Escuchó decir con mucha parsimonia, tanto que no estaba segura si se trataba de alguien hablándole realmente o si era un recuerdo transitorio de una mala señal de radio. --. ¿Lily? ¿Lily estás bien? ¿Lily?... ¡Por todos los magos, FRANK deja de dar vueltas, me mareas!!!

Poco a poco sus sentidos comenzaron a funcionar con normalidad, entonces la "Mala señal de radio" se transformó hasta reconocer la voz de Alice, luego ella y Frank Longbottom la llevaron hasta Griffindor, una vez que se enteraron de la escena de Mathew en plena sala de eminencias tuvieron que sujetar a Alice.

- ¡Suéltenme!--. Exigió Alice--. ¡Frank, Lily hablo en serio! ¡Déjenme!

- Alice primero tienes que calmarte--. Dijo Frank.

- Alice ¡No vale la pena!--. Dijo Lily

- ¡Ya verán como si lo vale cuando cuelgue a ese cretino de la torre más alta de Hogwarts!--. Dijo Alice.

- Yo opino que mejor lo dejáramos en manos de Slughorn--. Propuso Frank luego que Alice se serenara un poco.

- ¿Y qué va a hacer? ¿Amonestarlo?--. Dijo Alice con cierta ironía.

- También lo pensé--. Dijo Lily--. Ya no quiero ocuparme más de este asunto... creo que queda sobrentendido que no regresaré con Mathew después de esto y que NO voy a ir al baile con él.

- Al menos--. Dijo Alice--. De lo contrario a ti también te colgaría de una torre.

Frank y Lily miraron divertidos a Alice, pero la alegría de Lily duró muy poco, en verdad aquello le dolía más de lo que quería reconocer; pero se había prometido a sí misma el ser fuerte. Claro que nadie le dijo que se le exigiría más fuerza de la que pensaba demostrar, tampoco nadie le dijo que el prudente concejo de Frank desembocaría en la peor noche de su vida.

- ¡¿Cómo?!--. Exclamó Slughorn en pleno almuerzo atorándose con el bistec en cuanto Lily le dijo que no abriría el baile junto a Mathew.--. No... ¡No, no , no, no!, Señorita Evans esto debió decírmelo al menos con una semana de anticipación ¡Por Merlín, estamos a horas del baile!

- Profesor...--. Dijo Lily intentando guardar la calma, atrás Frank sujetaba a Alice que iba a intervenir--. No estoy diciendo que no abriré el baile... solo que no será con Thomas, eso es todo.

- No... a ver... es que tiene que ser con el señor Thomas ¡Son mis eminencias!--. Insistió Slughorn.

- Ehmm.. profesor...--. Intervino Frank--. Creo que comenzamos a llamar la atención--. Indicó refiriéndose a los demás alumnos, precisamente el grito del profesor más el pequeño episodio con el bistec no habían pasado desapercibidos.

- Ejem... Horace--. Escucharon decir a una voz sabihonda, Albus Dumbledore también había escuchado la conversación--. Si gustan pueden conversar en la sala contigua.

- Si... si, gracias Albus--. Dijo Horace--. ¿Alguien puede ir por el señor Thomas?.

- Pero...--. Intentó decir Lily no contenta con eso.

- ¡Yo voy!--. Se ofreció voluntariosamente Alice, cuya mirada brillaba con cierta malicia.

- Ejem... mejor voy yo--. Dijo Frank adivinando las intenciones de su novia, intenciones que estaba seguro involucraban a un desprevenido Mathew y una torre.

- Si, si... Longbottom vaya--. Dijo Slughorn, Alice miró con cara de pocos amigos a su novio, Franks solo se encogió de hombros a sabiendas que el enojo de Alice se iría para la noche, luego salió del Gran Comedor.

En cuanto Lily, Alice y Slughorn estuvieron solos, las dos muchachas, en especial Alice informaron de todo lo sucedido al profesor, quien a medida que se iba enterando se encorvaba más en la silla en la que se hallaba, para cuando la puerta de la salita volvió a abrirse las dos muchachas se preguntaron por qué Mathew lucía tan agitado y por qué el cabello de Frank se encontraba desordenado.

Transcurridos unos minutos en los que Horace Slughorn declaró la profunda decepción que sentía por Mathew, que el mencionado tratara de defenderse y que el profesor terminara revocándole su derecho de permanencia en el Club de las Eminencias, Slughorn determinó lo que se haría esa noche.

- Pese a lo decepcionado que me encuentro--. Dijo afligido, o aparentemente afligido Slughorn--. No puedo dejar que el baile quede arruinado por culpa suya Mathew... Lily comprendo lo que ha sucedido y lamento no poder ayudarla.

La sonrisa de Alice que hasta entonces había estado muy contenta con el regaño del profesor, se borró.

- No puedo obligarlos a permanecer juntos ni lo haría así estuviera loco--. Dijo Slughorn--. Pero los programas ya están hechos, y ustedes deben aperturar el baile.

- Pero profesor, yo no...--. Trató de protestar Lily.

- Lily...--. Interrumpió Slughorn--. lo lamento... solo es el baile de apertura, comprenda, hay muy poco tiempo y ustedes ya ensayaron.

- Yo no tengo problema--. Dijo Mathew ganándose una mirada desdeñosa de Alice y Lily. "Cretino"

- Profesor, entienda las circunstancias--. Dijo Alice.

- Lo lamento, Lily depende de ti--. Dijo Slughorn--. Por favor...

- Lily...--. Dijo Alice en señal de decir "No te dejes"

- Lily...--. Insistió el profesor de nuevo--.

La joven miró a ambos y se vio en una encrucijada, por un lado no quería decepcionar a Slughorn por su bendita manía de no querer decepcionar a nadie, y por otro lado estaba el hecho que Mathew se saliera con la suya.

Obviamente todos conocerían su decisión a la noche.

...............................................................................................................................................................

...............................................................................................................................................................

Sí que había sido un día difícil, definitivamente la fuerza exigida había superado las que ella tenía, había sucumbido a todas sus emociones reprimidas y las había desatado con la persona menos esperada. Pero ahí estaba... parada en medio de una pendiente, esperando a saber ¿Por qué rayos había aceptado salir del castillo con James Potter y adónde se habría metido el susodicho?

No bien se hizo aquella pregunta una ráfaga de viento helado revolvió todo su ser obligándola a cerrar los ojos.

- ¡¿Pero qué...?!--. Trató de decir Lily, quedando muda cuando enfrente suyo vio a James montado en su escoba de Quidditch y dirigiéndole lo que según él era su "mejor sonrisa".

- Disculpa la demora--. Dijo James--. Pero tuve que encontrar esto para ti--. Añadió mostrándole una capa de Quidditch del equipo de Griffindor--. Te abrigará mejor que esa capa.

- Ahm... gracias... --. Logró decir Lily mientras pensaba en un "Supongo"--. Esto... ¿Para qué es?

- Para cubrirte del frío--. Dijo James descolocando un poco a Lily, ¿Por qué siempre era tan difícil saber lo que ese chico se proponía?

- Si, hace un poco de frío, pero eso se soluciona entrando al castillo--. Dijo Lily y James rió con amabilidad.

- Si, pero no vamos para adentro precisamente, y tampoco me refiero al frío que hace aquí--. Dijo James.

- Entonces ¿A qué te...?--. Quiso preguntar Lily, pero entonces James señaló para arriba--. ¿Qué hay arriba...? Oh...--. Entonces cayó en cuenta de lo que se proponía James--. Espera, no pretenderás decir que me monte en la escoba ¿No?

- Vamos, va a ser divertido...--. Dijo James.

- Potter, si no te fijaste "llevo un vestido"--. Dijo Lily señalando su traje.

- Y yo llevo esmoquin--. Dijo James--. Además claro que pensé que "llevabas un vestido", por eso te traje la capa, así aparte de no tener frío proteges el vestido--. Lily no acababa de entender cuando James bajó de la escoba y tras quitarle la prenda negra le colocó la colocó la capa de Quidditch--. ¿Ves? es lo suficientemente larga como para proteger tu ropa.

- Eso no viene al caso--. Dijo Lily--. ¿Cuál es el propósito de tu loca idea de volar?

- ¿Propósito?--. Repitió James sin ofenderse por "loca idea"--. Mmm... pues... dar un paseo, Vamos ya viniste hasta aquí ¿Que tienes que perder?

Lily abrió la boca lista a objetar; pero ningún sonido salió de ella... en verdad ¿Que tendría que perder si hacía lo que Potter le decía?, entonces lo meditó unos segundos, No tenía que perder nada... miró hacia el castillo, ¿Qué pasaría si regresaba?... nada, ir a Griffindor, dormir y seguir su vida... ¿Y si iba con Potter?

Volvió a mirar hacia el buscador, pero éste ya no estaba.

- ¿Adónde se fue?--. Se le escapó decir en voz alta, y justamente cuando comenzaba a hacerse a la idea de que Potter se había aburrido de esperar, una nueva ráfaga de viento la rodeó y en cuestión de segundos James se encontraba de nuevo a su lado, montado en su escoba de nuevo y levemente elevado en el aire.

- ¿Me extrañaste?--. Dijo James sonriendo y luego le tendió el brazo.

Lily volvió a la frase... "No pierdo nada"... y era cierto, si iba con Potter no perdía nada, "Nada..." fue su último pensamiento antes de tomar el brazo de James y que él la jalara haciendo que se sentara detrás suyo.

- Eso es... ¿Estás bien?--. Preguntó James.

Lily tuvo toda la intención de responder "¿Qué tan bien se puede estar en un palo de escoba?", pero debía admitir que la situación en la que se encontraba, "abrazando" a Potter, era precisamente el tipo de situaciones que le traían "Baches" mentales.

- Sí, estoy... bien--. Dijo escuetamente.

- Sujétate--. Susurró James antes de emprender el vuelo con mayor velocidad, Lily aún cuando se resistía a sujetarse, tuvo que hacerlo por miedo a caerse, solo que en un repentino aceleramiento del joven, ella tuvo que asirse aún más al torso de James.

- ¿Adonde se supone que vamos?--. Preguntó Lily.--. ¿Cuál es el propósito?

- Voy a mostrarte algo... pero demoraríamos mucho yendo a pie--. Explicó James pensando que aquélla había sido una idea genial de su parte, aprovechando la situación para sujetar las manos de Lily en su torso.

- ¿Qué se supone que estás...?--. Quiso decir Lily, pero de pronto James hizo una pirueta que logró que el estómago de Lily subiera a su garganta--... ¡¿Y cuál fue el propósito de eso?!!!--. Exclamó en cuanto recuperó el aliento.

- ¿Propósito?--. Dijo James como si hubiera escuchado la mejor broma de su vida--. ¡Lily, esto se hace por diversión!

Lily nuevamente se quedó sin palabras, ¿Diversión?.

La risa de James se volvía contagiosa, extrañamente contagiosa ya que normalmente aquello le irritaba sobre manera, luego comenzó a preguntarse si no era ella la que ponía demasiados "peros" a todo lo que le sucedía, poco a poco fue dejando el desconcierto para dar paso a la primera sonrisa espontánea del día.

- Anda no te enfades--. Dijo James al rato--. No volveré a hacer piruetas si no quieres, al menos disfruta el paisaje--. Propuso mirando al frente, muy contento de si mismo porque Lily había olvidado el detalle de sus manos sujetando las suyas... "Si, no importa" pensaba James..."Yo con tenerte conmigo tengo"

Lily analizó de reojo el semblante de James, o el que podía vislumbrar debido a su posición, luego se dio cuenta que el desasosiego que le había acompañado toda la noche había desaparecido, dejando en su lugar quizá la misma calma reflejada en la cara de James Potter.

- Está bien si lo haces...--. Dijo Lily sorprendiendo a James--. ... Pero no abuses.

James sonrió más abiertamente decidiendo dar una vuelta por los alrededores de Hogwarts antes de ir a ese lugar "Especial" que quería mostrarle a Lily, en el trayecto hizo un par de piruetas más y disfrutó oyendo la risa de Lily.

- Guau... no tenía idea que el Bosque Prohibido luciera así desde arriba--. Comentó Lily cuando regresaban al castillo--. Es hermoso.

- Si, es hermoso--. Dijo James--. Y hay unos cuantos lugares dentro que también lo son.

- ¿Entraste?--. Dijo Lily--. Está prohibido.

- Mmm, a veces hay que correr riesgos para lograr ciertas cosas--. Respondió James, Lily lo meditó y decidió que tenía razón, "raramente" Potter tenía razón y hasta había sonado "Sabihondo".

- ¿Esto era lo que me ibas a mostrar?--. Preguntó Lily notando que estaban ya muy cerca del castillo.

- No, aún no... solo pensé que sería buena idea mostrarte algunas lugares antes de ese--. Dijo James ya en más confianza.

Durante todo el paseo él y Lily habían tomado cierta confianza y cuando hablaban, era como si dos amigos que se habían distanciado mucho tiempo se hubiesen reencontrado.

- ¿Y dónde queda eso?--. Preguntó Lily con su curiosidad innata de vuelta.

- Bueno, no sé si te parecerá tan bonito como lo otro, pero...--. Dijo James--. Digamos que está más al alcance.

Lily no comprendió al inicio, y menos cuando James comenzó a descender en uno de los interiores del castillo.

- Sujétate del mango Evans...--. Dijo James--. Voy a bajar.

Lily hizo lo que le decía James con cierto temor, no gustaba mucho de viajar en escobas y menos cuando era ella la que tenía que guiarla.

- Tranquila, en tanto no te inclines mucho no avanzará--. Dijo James y bajó de la escoba, luego volteó hacia ella y la sujetó de un brazo--. Ahora con cuidado, sujétate de mi...

Lily asintió y rodeó su cuello con los brazos dejando que la escoba cayera al suelo inerte por no tener dueño, en cuanto fue consciente de la posición en la que se encontraba no pudo hacer otra cosa que presionar los hombros de James para que la bajara.

- Con cuidado...-- Dijo James, pero Lily tenía urgencia por separarse, lo que no lo dejó terminar con la advertencia hasta que Lily trastabilló con su propio vestido--. ... Puedes marearte--. Agregó James mientras la sujetaba de la cintura.

- Estoy bien--. Dijo Lily sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

- Bien, entonces vamos...--. Dijo James soltándola y poniéndose por delante de ella.

- ¿Adónde?--. Dijo Lily no muy convencida ¿Dónde quedó la confianza?

- Deja de preguntar tanto y confía en mí ¿Si?--. Replicó James y Lily se sintió un poco culpable, no diciendo nada más, pero decidiendo seguir a James.

Caminaron un poco más a través de esa terraza exterior, Lily miraba alrededor, siendo incapaz de reconocer ese lugar, los arcos de concreto le daban cierto aire místico al lugar, entonces James se detuvo ante un muro macizo.

- Lily...--. Dijo James.

- ¿Si?--. Respondió Lily.

- No creo que tenga que decirlo... pero, este... este lugar es "secreto"--. Comenzó James--. Por favor no le digas a nadie.

Lily no comprendió de inmediato, pero a juzgar por el semblante y voz de James no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir con la cabeza, no tenía intención alguna de decirle a nadie, pero de pronto un pensamiento fugaz perturbó lo suficiente su mente... la necesidad de hacerle sentir a Potter que podía confiar en ella.

- Ok... ahí vamos, ojalá no te decepciones--. Dijo James antes de presionar algunos ladrillos, Lily recordó la pared falsa que comunicaba al Callejón Diagon.

James volteó hacia ella y le extendió su mano.

- Adelante--. Dijo con una sonrisa, Lily tomó su mano y él la guió unos pasos por delante, dejando que ella se soltara en cuando distinguió lo que guardaba su "Secreto".

Lily no pudo evitar abrir ligeramente la boca en cuando puso un pie dentro de aquél recinto, mucho más cuando al pisar el césped los capullos de los árboles que allí habían se abrieron mostrando hermosas flores que ella jamás había visto, que además de ser hermosas irradiaban la luz suficiente para iluminar todo el lugar.

James entró lentamente detrás de ella, al decir verdad no estaba muy seguro de que realmente todo aquello estuviera sucediendo, estaba allí con Lily Evans, habían batido el récord sin pelear y lo mejor era que ella parecía disfrutarlo tanto como él.

"Ya más tarde me frotaré en cada rincón para quitar su aroma"--. Se decía James pensando en Remus Lupin, ya que muchas veces cuando su amigo perdía el control o entraba en fase de transformación se la pasaban en aquél jardín.

- Debe ser la cosa más hermosa que haya visto en toda mi vida--. Dijo Lily sin perder de vista cada detalle, desde las flores de luz, las verdes ramificaciones que envolvía las paredes, los bancos de piedra ocultos entre la hierba, todo.

- Entonces me doy por bien servido--. Dijo James terminando de entrar mientras los ladrillos se cerraban a sus espaldas.

- ¿Cómo puedes saber de sitios como este?--. Dijo Lily.

- Eso es secreto--. Dijo James--. quizá te lo diga algún día...

Lily sonrió un poco y de pronto ladeó la mirada, James se acercó curioso.

- ¿Pasó algo?--. Preguntó James.

- No..., nada--. Respondió Lily alejándose un poco.

- En serio, ¿Qué sucede?--. Insistió James acercándose a ella, Lily respiró hondo antes de enfrentarlo, pero nuevamente descendió la mirada, sentándose lentamente sobre una banqueta de piedra--. ¿Evans?

- ¿Por qué te preocupa?--. Soltó Lily algo enojada, aunque no era precisamente con James. El muchacho abrió los ojos sorprendido por el nuevo tono enojado; pero decidió que lo mejor era esperar a que ella quisiera decir lo que le ocurría.

-Ok...-- Respondió James--. No lo digas si no quieres.

Pasaron algunos minutos antes que Lily suspirara con cansancio, arrepentida por el enojo que había mostrado después de lo que James había hecho, "No se lo merece".

- Lo siento...--. Dijo Lily--. No estoy molesta contigo...

- Entonces con Thomas, eso lo entiendo--. Dijo James.

- No quiero hablar de eso--. Dijo Lily ladeando la mirada.

- No, ni tampoco quiero que me lo cuentes--. Dijo James en tono divertido.

- ¿Ah no?--. Dijo Lily.

- No, a menos que tú quieras hacerlo--. Dijo James--. No me mires así, me siento reo en banquillo.

- No es eso--. Dijo Lily--. Es que... creo que te juzgué mal--. Admitió la joven levemente sonrojada--. No eres tan mala persona.

- Eh... no sé si decir "gracias" a eso--. Dijo James.

- Quizá no sean las palabras...--. Se excusó Lily--. La verdad es... pues, yo te tenía como una persona egoísta, inmaduro, un pretencioso, vanidoso...

- Eres una chica honesta--. Bromeó James intentando tomarlo por el lado amable.

- Lo lamento... pero, es decir, me... me ayudaste hoy, no esperé que lo hicieras, no esperé nada de lo que hiciste hoy por mí... por eso, creo que te juzgué mal... Lily mirándole a los ojos--. En fin que lo que quería decir es... eso, y además... gracias, gracias por hoy y por no hacer preguntas.

Entonces James se puso de pie y se alejó unos pasos, Lily se preguntó si lo que había dicho aparte del "gracias" le habría enfadado, "YO y mi GRAN boca", se dijo mentalmente, poniéndose de pie también.

- Eh... disculpa lo que dije--. Lily estaba a unos pasos.

- No necesito preguntar qué pasó hoy--. Dijo James de pronto sin voltear--. Lily Evans no necesito hacerlo porque no me interesa más... --. Entonces volteó, sereno como siempre y sonrió--. Además... lo más probable es que golpee a Mathew si me lo dices.

- Potter...--. Susurró Lily.

- Lo único que necesito saber son dos cosas--. Agregó James dando un paso hacia adelante--.

- ¿Si?--. Musitó Lily extrañamente sedada por la cercanía de James en aquél recinto de luz.

- ¿No ha sido un tormento soportar a alguien tan molestoso toda esta noche?--. Preguntó James en tono infantil.

- Ay...--. Dijo Lily sintiéndose culpable--. Lo siento, no debí decirte eso...

- Está bien, solo respóndeme, por favor--. Dijo James y Lily sonrió divertida.

- No, no ha sido un tormento para nada--. Añadió dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa--. No resultaste TAN molestoso--. Agregó en son de broma y James sonrió a medias--. ¿Y qué es lo segundo?

James la miró unos segundos antes de animarse a preguntarle aquello.

- ¿Deberé juntar el cielo, el mar y la tierra para que salgas conmigo alguna vez?--. Preguntó James y Lily descendió la mirada recordando lo que le había dicho hacía tanto tiempo para quitárselo de encima.

Y de nuevo ahí estaba el James conquistador, el buscador Casanova había vuelto a las andadas, James notó nacer de nuevo la desconfianza en la mirada de Lily, y tan rápido como pudo habló de nuevo.

- No te estoy pidiendo una cita para mañana--. Dijo James rápidamente--. Ni para pasado, o en una semana...--. Agregó intentando no sonar como un conquistador innato, pero a su juicio luciendo MUY torpe en el intento--. Solo quiero saber si me considerarías cuando te sientas lista...

Entonces Lily le miró medio sorprendida, al menos por tratarse de James Potter, acostumbrado a que se hiciera su voluntad solo por tratarse de "Él", aquello debía de ser lo más maduro que hubiera escuchado de su boca... eso le hizo sentir confianza y le sonrió de nuevo.

- Veremos...--. Fue todo lo que dijo Lily, James soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo, aquello no había sido un SI... pero lo más importante era que tampoco había sido un NO, definitivamente era lo más positivo que había escuchado de Lily cuando le proponía salir con él.

Luego Lily desvió la mirada, James había sonreído y no era normal que a ella le pareciera encantador; pero era demasiado tarde para negarse, y tampoco estaba segura de querer hacerlo, tampoco puso objeción alguna cuando tuvieron que subir de nuevo a la escoba e incluso se sintió segura cuando sintió la mano de James afianzarse a las suyas.

El viaje de regreso a tierra fue lento, en el fondo ella lo agradeció ya que no quería del todo que la noche acabara, James se mostraba sereno, aunque por dentro no cabía en sí de satisfacción y no cesaba de repetirse en su mente que haría hasta lo imposible por lograr que ese "Veremos" se convirtiera en un rotundo "SI", quizá lo había decidido en ese instante... o quizá había recordado lo que solía decir hacía unos años... "Lily Evans sería para él"... solo que ahora le añadía algo... "Él sería para ella también".

Bastó esa noche, bastó mirarla de nuevo a los ojos para desear intentarlo de nuevo, y aquél nuevo intento no había sido en vano. No había sido en vano para ninguno de los dos.


	6. Chapter 5

**** Ok, me demoré siglos, lo sé... :P pero ¿Qué creen? :P jaja resultó que me entró virus a mi USB y borró mis historias (Casi muero de un paro cardiaco), por semanas anduve como alma en pena y renegando a morir.

Pero como moraleja (O en mi caso milagro) :P la semana pasada estaba pasando la música de mis cd's a mi laptop XD... y encontré entre mis tantos y tantos cd's, que había guardado mi carpeta de historias en uno de ellos... ¡Dios! ¡Me puse a saltar como loca por todo mi cuarto!

Tan contenta me puse que como comprenderán me puse escribir las continuaciones de mis fics :P ese día hasta las 4 de la mañana XD, y bueno como resultado ahora subo este capítulo; que perdonarán ustedes, debido a mi emoción de haber recuperado mis preciados fics, convertí en "penúltimo" al que iba a ser el "último" capítulo XD, debido a que resultó muy largo todo como para ponerlo en un solo capítulo :P

Bueno ya sin más preámbulos ahí va la historia :)

...

Capítulo 05: "Bastó mirarte"

En el castillo las cosas estaban un poco caldeadas, en especial porque todos los merodeadores (A excepción de Peter) se habían visto forzados a un cambio de pareja, Remus que había acudido con Sarah, se encontraba sumamente feliz por ahora estar bailando con Hannah, tan contento estaba que se había olvidado de su descuido con su pareja original, y francamente no le importaba en lo más mínimo que Sirius le reclamara después.

- No sabía que te gustara tanto bailar-. Comentó Hannah y Remus solo pudo sonreír al nervioso.

- Un poco, y casi nunca vengo a los bailes-. Respondió el muchacho

Ese era uno de los pocos bailes a los que asistía, para su suerte la fecha había sido posterior a su fase como hombre lobo.

- Es verdad, ahora que lo mencionas es cierto-. Dijo Hannah intentando recordar la última vez en que hubiera visto a Remus en un baile-. hasta pensaba que los bailes no te gustaban.

- Ehm... no, no claro que me gustan-. Dijo Remus-. Solo que me he perdido muchas fiestas por... estudiar.

- No creo que necesites estudiar tanto-. Dijo Hannah-. eres un chico muy inteligente.

- Tú también lo eres-. Respondió Remus, entonces cambiaron el tono de la música a una pieza lenta, Hannah sonrió ante el cumplido y aceptó que él se acercara un poco más.

- Si, la típica ratoncito de biblioteca-. Comentó Hannah.

- No... en ese caso también lo soy-. Dijo Remus y ella tuvo una sensación extraña-. además... no

sólo eres una chica inteligente, eres... muy bonita.

- ¿Bonita yo?-. Dijo Hannah con dulzura, no estaba muy acostumbrada a recibir ese tipo de halagos, y debido a su nerviosismo a la frase la acompañó una risilla.

- Muy bonita-. Repitió Remus.

La jovencita le observó unos segundos con sus grandes ojos parecidos a los de un ciervo silvestre-a juzgar de Remus-; sin embargo no fue capaz de articular palabra, tan solo agradeció que Remus no esperara una respuesta, y agradeció también el que le dejara apoyarse en su pecho; "Ojalá la canción no acabara nunca " pensó Hannah cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar.

Mientras tanto, para nadie había pasado desapercibida la lucha entre Sirius y Sarah en el momento en que la jovencita, presa de la ira, se empecinaba en darle de pisotones a su acompañante forzoso; para Sirius la situación no podía ser más divertida, no solo estaba disfrutando con el enojo de Sarah al ser olímpicamente olvidada por Remus, sino que de veras se divertía con la frustración de la joven por sus vanos intentos de pisarlo.

El único que estaba tranquilamente sentado era Peter, dado que después de 4 piezas se había cansado y su compañera se había unido a otro de sus amigos para continuar bailando.

Desde que James había desaparecido de escena con Lily, Vivian había hecho un recorrido profundo de esquina a esquina en el salón buscándolo, rehusándose a creer lo que su hermano le había dicho porque "Era simplemente IMPOSIBLE" que James la cambiara tan descaradamente por Lily Evans, pero luego de la quinta búsqueda se dio por vencida.

- ¿Ya te rendiste hermanita?-. Dijo Mathew al encontrarla sentada tras una mesa, enfadada y arrugando la tela que decoraba su silla entre sus puños-. No sabía que eras tan tenaz, menos que lo serías por un sujeto como Potter.

- NO ME HABLES que esto es TU culpa-. Dijo Vivian de mal talante.

- ¿Mi culpa?

- Si TU CULPA-. Acusó Vivian-. ¡¿Cómo permitiste que se llevara a Evans? ¡James me dejó por tu culpa y la culpa de ella!

- Oye, oye, oye...- Dijo Mathew esquivando una servilleta directamente arrojada a su rostro-. En primer lugar, no iba a armar un escándalo-. Vivian refunfuñó con sarcasmo "JA, mira quién habla de escándalos"-. Y en segundo lugar si te dejaron "Plantada" es exclusivamente culpa de Potter.

- ¡AH! ¡Encima la defiendes!-. Explotó Vivian.

- No quieras que tu adorado Potter salga limpio de todo-. Dijo Mathew obligando a su hermana a sentarse-. No es secreto para nadie, al menos de mi generación que Potter se ha empeñado en conquistar a Lily desde que estamos en tercero.

- ¿Qué?-. Preguntó Vivian-. Eso no es cierto...

- Por supuesto que sí, la misma Lily me lo dijo...-. Aclaró Mathew.

- ¡No!, seguramente ella habría querido eso, solo te lo dijo para hacerse la importante-. Dijo Vivian.

- No Viv, en serio... es más, que Lily lo ha venido rechazando más de 20 o 30 veces, hasta que por fin Potter se rindió... o mejor dicho, pareció rendirse, obviamente estaba esperando el momento justo-. Dijo Mathew con cierto rencor.

- Eso no es cierto, James me buscó a mí-. Dijo Vivian poniéndose de pie-. A MI, de entre todas las chicas A MI.

- ¿Y no se te hace coincidencia? es decir... ¿Que precisamente TU seas mi hermana y hasta hoy en la mañana Lily era MI novia?-. Dijo Mathew-. Une los hilos hermanita...

- ¡Eres un idiota!-. Rugió Vivian presa de la histeria y luego se fue a zancadas a algún punto de la dichosa fiesta.

Mathew solo rodó los ojos al verla alejarse, luego buscó en la mesa hasta dar con una copa vacía, de su chaleco sacó una pequeña botella con licor y se sirvió.

- Ay... lamento romper su corazón-. Dijo Mathew observando la copa y su contenido, sonriendo con cierta malicia-. Pero la vida es así.

Desde un punto cercano Alice y Frank observaban a Mathew, o mejor dicho Alice asesinaba con la mirada a Mathew mientras Frank se resignaba a esperar a que el enojo de su novia disminuyera un poco para intentar persuadirla de irse a algún otro sitio.

- Míralo tan pomposo-. Decía Alice cruzada de brazos y con los ojillos fijos en Mathew.

- Allie...-. Intentó decir Frank

- ¡No me digas "Allie"! ¡Y en primer lugar no me hables que estoy molesta contigo también!-. Dijo Alice fulminando a Frank con la mirada, el aludido lejos de enfadarse solo dio un fuerte suspiro.

- De nada iba a servir que golpearas a Mathew-. Dijo Frank-. Además no es correcto que una mujer actúe así, menos iba a permitírtelo.

- ¿Que no? ¡¿Cómo que una mujer no puede golpear a un cretino? -. Rebatió Alice ofendida-. ¿De cuándo a esta parte te volviste machista, Frank Longbottom?

- No es machismo Alice-. Dijo Frank-. Es solo que una mujer no debe ponerse en ese plan con un hombre que efectivamente ES un cretino, ¿Qué tal si te hace algo? ¿O te falta al respeto?.

- Ja... quisiera verlo intentándolo-. Dijo Alice-. NO COMPRENDO... ¿Cómo puedes portarte tan calmo cuando le hizo lo que le hizo a Lily?

- Lily está de acuerdo conmigo en que Mathew no vale la pena-. Dijo Frank-. Ya tranquilízate

- Por Merlín-. Dijo Alice con cansancio-. ¿Qué no viste la cara de Lily cuando entró aquí? Después desapareció y no he vuelto a saber de ella ¡Estoy preocupada por mi amiga y tú me pides que me tranquilice!

- Alice ya...- Dijo Frank comenzando a cansarse-. A mí también me preocupa Lily, mi punto es que...

De pronto Frank calló súbitamente y bajó la cabeza hasta sus piernas donde una muchacha rubia se hallaba aferrada.

- ¡¿Pero qué...?-. Titubeó Frank anonadado, entonces Alice miró hacia abajo y se puso roja hasta las orejas.

- ¡Óyeme!-. Exclamó Alice, pero entonces la muchacha abrió los ojos y soltó uno de sus brazos de la pierna de Frank llevándolo a la boca haciendo una señal de silencio.

- McMillan... p-por favor ¿Qué haces?-. Tartamudeó Frank sumamente apenado.

Efectivamente, ni Frank ni Alice daban crédito a las acciones de Sarah McMillan, la muchacha claramente se estaba ocultando de algo o de alguien, y no había encontrado mejor escondite que detrás de la pierna de Frank que se había puesto tieso como una tabla.

- Por favor-. Susurró Sarah-. Solo unos minutos hasta que ese idiota se vaya-. Pidió la joven ocultando la cara detrás de la pierna de Frank.

- ¡Pero esto es el colmo!-. Dijo Alice bastante molesta, no solo porque la chica estaba aferrándose nada decorosamente a la pierna de SU novio, sino que además el dichoso novio no decía NADA. Sarah volvió a ocultarse señalando a un costado y agarrando el vestido de Alice para cubrirse.

- ¿De quién se supone que...?-. Dijo Alice al verse utilizada ella también, pero Sarah soltó un "SHHHH"-. y ambos chicos llevaron la mirada al frente donde se acercaba Sirius Black.

- Hola-. Saludó Sirius, Alice y Frank se miraron nerviosos, en especial Frank que empezó a sudar la gota gorda, Black tenía fama de ser buscapleitos, y hasta donde él sabía Sarah McMillan era su novia, ¿Qué iba a suceder si la descubría aferrada a su pierna tan indecorosamente?

Sirius arqueó una ceja al no recibir más que miradas nerviosas y la imagen de una gota de sudor resbalar por la frente de Frank, Sarah oculta tras el vestido de Alice, le pellizcó la pierna haciéndola reaccionar.

- ¡AHHH!...-. Gritó Alice por el pellizco e inmediatamente se vio bastante abochornada-. Ahhh... esto, ¡Hola!-. Agregó intentando disimular-. "Sirius"

Sirius les miró divertido, siempre había tenido una opinión sobre Alice que la hacía lucir bonachona, aunque por el gesto y forma de reaccionar bien podría calificar como una persona bastante rara, o muy mala en disimular, entonces ladeó la vista hacia Frank que le miraba sin parpadear. "Todo estaba muy raro".

- Ehm... disculpen ¿Interrumpí algo?-. Preguntó Sirius a Frank, quien negó automáticamente con la cabeza, recibiendo un apretón en la pierna por parte de Sarah.

- "¿Qué está haciendo? ¡Dile que si para que se vaya!"-. Pensaba Sarah, molesta por comenzar a sentir tensión en sus piernas por encontrarse en cuclillas.

- Eh ¡Sí!-. Dijo Frank saliéndole un gallo en vez de voz-. Errrr.. digo NO... digo...

- Ok- Dijo Sirius emitiendo una sonrisilla divertida-. Eh... quería saber si no vieron por aquí a Sarah McMillan.

- ¿A-Alice?-. Tartamudeó Frank, la aludida le vio igualmente nerviosa, aunque muy en el fondo lo que deseaba era hacerse a un lado para dejar al descubierto a Sarah-. ¿H-has? ejem... ¿Has visto a Sarah McMillan p-por aquí?

- Eh... pues... NO, "Para nada"-. Dijo Alice cuando de pronto tuvo una idea.

- Bien... gracias-. Dijo Sirius muy extrañado por la actitud de esa pareja, según él Longbottom y su novia eran muy ecuánimes siempre, luego giró sobre sus talones dispuesto a seguir buscando, Sarah no iba a irse sin que él se sintiera satisfecho en su desquite.

Frank al verlo girarse respiró con alivio, lo mismo que Sarah aún aferrada a su pierna; sin embargo Alice al ver como la jovencita rubia apoyaba la cabeza en la pierna de su novio decidió llevar a cabo su plan.

- ¡"Oh Sirius"!-. Dijo Alice usando un tonito melodioso, Frank y Sarah palidecieron y por el descuido Sarah dejó que parte de su pie saliera del vestido de Alice, la novia de Frank sonrió triunfante al notarlo.

Sirius por su parte volteó con gesto interrogante.

- ¿Si?-. Dijo Sirius cortésmente.

- Oh nada... solo lamentamos no poder ayudarte-. Sirius arqueó la ceja "Vaya que son extraños", pero Alice continuó- Ya sabes "A encontrar a Sarah McMillan"-. Terminó mientras señalaba repetidamente hacia el zapato delator de Sarah.

Sirius observó el gesto de Alice, reconociendo inmediatamente ese zapato. A Frank solo le faltaba ponerse a llorar "Bonita forma de su novia para desquitarse de él".

- "Oh"-. Dijo Sirius siguiendo el juego, Alice sonrió victoriosa-. Claro, no se "preocupen"... no pasa nada.

- "Solo ha querido ser cortés... si, solo eso, Sarah, tranquila"-. Pensaba Sarah intentando justificar los actos de Alice.

- ¿Pero seguro que no han visto a Sarah?-. Dijo Sirius dispuesto a dejar en el peor de los ridículos a Sarah-. Es un poco... alta... no tanto, rubia según ella, más o menos de este porte si no me equivoco-. Dijo poniendo su mano a cierta altura-. BASTANTE ruidosa y TERCA.

Sarah había escuchado cada uno de los "cariñosos" apelativos que Sirius le había dedicado, poco a poco su paciencia se fue agotando; pero entonces se aferró con más fuerza a la pierna de Frank, prácticamente estrangulándolo, Alice al notarlo se enfureció e hizo a un lado la cola de su vestido de un solo golpe.

Sarah ahogó un gritillo al igual que Frank, con rapidez la jovencita se puso de pie bastante abochornada.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya-. Canturreó Sirius-. Sarah... ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Intentando quitarle el novio a Alice?

La chica lo miró furibunda, respiraba entrecortadamente y parte de su cabello estaba revuelto.

- ¡Cierra la boca Black!-. Rugió Sarah-. ¡Y tú no tenías por qué hacer eso!-. Le reclamó a Alice que simplemente se encogió de hombros.

- Lo siento-. Dijo Alice-. "Se me fue la mano".

Sarah negó con la cabeza hacia ella, estaba enfadada porque por culpa de Alice, Sirius ahora sabía que ella se estaba escondiendo de él... cómo si hiciera falta algo más para aumentar el ego de ese Griffindor.

- S-Sirius, ejem... no es lo que parece-. Dijo Frank intentando mantener la calma.

- Por supuesto que no es lo que parece-. Dijo Alice cruzándose de brazos-. La moraleja de la historia es que aferrarse a las piernas de alguien no siempre resulta buena idea, MENOS, cuando está la novia de esa persona al lado.

Sarah soltó un fuerte respiro, tensó los brazos a sus costados y alzando la cabeza dignamente caminó para alejarse de ahí.

- Bonita novia, Black-. Dijo Alice con cierta molestia.

- Ehm... yo... yo lo lamento mucho-. Dijo Frank-. Llegó tan repentinamente que...

- No se preocupen-. Dijo Sirius de buen talante-. Sarah suele portarse impetuosamente... lamento los inconvenientes... ahora si me disculpan tengo que seguir a la "Digna damita".

Luego que Sirius se fuera, Frank y Alice se quedaron en el más rotundo silencio.

- ¿Tenías que hacer eso?-. Dijo de pronto Frank.

- Disculpa-. Dijo Alice-. De saber que estabas disfrutando lo que ella hacía no habría hecho nada.

- No lo digo por eso-. Dijo Frank-. Sabes que Sirius Black tiene fama de buscapleitos, ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si se enfadaba por lo de Sarah?

- ¿Hasta de él tienes miedo?-. Dijo Alice.

- Alice ¡Ya es suficiente!-. Exclamó Frank, Alice le miró sorprendida-. Por lo visto no voy a llegar a ningún punto contigo y tu terquedad de creerme un inútil. ¡Pues no lo soy!

Y diciendo esto Frank la dejó sola, Alice abrió la boca confundida, Frank no solía reaccionar de aquella forma, al contrario, era muy tranquilo, pero aquél último arrebato la había descolocado por completo, haciéndola sentir bastante culpable cuando Frank se alejó de ella.

- ¡Frank!-. Dijo Alice dispuesta a seguirlo, no tenía idea de lo que iba a decir, pero necesitaba disculparse.

Entretanto, Sarah había decidido que había tenido suficiente de aquél baile, había pasado la peor de las vergüenzas y seguramente había pasado otras tantas todo por culpa de Sirius, se sentía ofendida, abochornada, enfadada... No, era más... estaba FURIOSA y necesitaba con urgencia llegar a su habitación, encerrarse y ponerse a llorar de la pura rabia.

Cuando por fin dio tres pasos fuera del Gran Comedor, sintió una especie de liberación, al menos en ese pasillo nadie vería su vergüenza; claro que la liberación se vio cortada cuando Sirius emergió de la nada y la sujetó de la muñeca.

- ¡¿Pero qué...? ¡¿TUUU?-. Exclamó Sarah al reconocerlo-. ¡Suéltame! ¿Pero quién te has creído? Después de todo lo que me hiciste allá adentro ¿Todavía te atreves a..?

- Oye, oye, oye-. Dijo Sirius-. Yo NO te hice nada ¿Bien?, que yo recuerde no fui yo quien te dijo que te abrazaras a la pierna de Longbottom.

- Me has estado fastidiando toda la bendita noche Sirius-. Acusó Sarah seriamente logrando soltarse del mago-. No tenías derecho, ¡Yo había venido con Remus! ¡Y tú te apareciste con Hannah solo para fastidiarlo!

- Aclaremos algo ¿Quieres?-. Dijo Sirius-. ¿Por qué exactamente estás molesta? ¿Por Remus o por ti?

- Eres desesperante...-. Dijo Sarah golpeando la mano de Sirius cuando él quiso volver a tocarla-. un CÍNICO... EGOÍSTA...

A medida que Sarah continuaba las "características" de Sirius, le iba dando un golpe por calificativo en el pecho, haciéndole retroceder hasta que su espalda estuvo contra el muro contrario de aquél pasillo, los que estaban entrando y otros que estaban saliendo al escuchar la "pelea" preferían hacerse de la vista gorda.

-...MANIPULADOR... EGOCENTRISTA... REMEDO DE MAGO QUE HE CONOCIDO EN TODA MI...-. Iba a finalizar cuando de pronto Sirius esquivó el último de sus golpes, tomándola por la muñeca y cambiando de posiciones.

Ahora era Sarah la que estaba contra la pared y Sirius contra ella.

- ¿Vida?... y aún como soy... te gusto-. Finalizó Sirius taladrándola con su atractiva mirada, Sarah titubeó unos segundos; pero enseguida trató de apartarlo.

- ¡Quítate!-. Dijo Sarah-. Eres un prepotente ¡Por supuesto que no!-. Agregó logrando colocar sus manos en el pecho de Sirius y obtener una mínima distancia.

- Te gusto-. Afirmó Sirius.

- OLVÍDALO Black-. Dijo Sarah y fue entonces cuando tuvo que ahogar un grito cuando Sirius sujetó su talle pegándola más a su cuerpo.

- No puedo olvidarlo, cuando te has tomado tantas molestias...-. Dijo Sirius muy cerca a su rostro, Sarah elevó la mirada orgullosa.

- Para ALEJARME de ti-. Dijo Sarah.

- No... para hacer que te buscara toda la fiesta-. Dijo Sirius desconcertando a Sarah.

- Porque NO TE SOPORTO-. Dijo Sarah reacia a caer en su juego.

- Porque te gusta provocarme-. Dijo Sirius, ya francamente ni estaba seguro de lo que decía, simplemente decía lo primero que pensaba.

- ¡Basta ya! ¡Te exijo que me sueltes!-. Dijo Sarah-. Si querías provocarme ¡Pues buen trabajo! ¡Lo lograste! ¡Lo único que me provocas es querer matarte y hacerte pedacitos! ¡Y...!

La frase de Sarah fue dicha dentro de la boca de Sirius en cuanto él la besó, las manos de Sarah se aferraron al saco de Sirius halando de él para separarse, sin embargo Sirius la atrajo aún más haciendo al poco rato que sus intentos cesaran.

Sarah cerró los ojos momentáneamente y sus manos realizaron una pequeña caricia en el cuello de Sirius, cuando la conciencia de la chica hizo su aparición "¡Qué rayos estoy haciendo?"... luego tan rápido como lo pensó logró separar a Sirius de su boca.

- BASTA-. Dijo Sarah bastante agitada-. ¿Qué cosa quieres conseguir esta vez?

- ¿Conseguir? Sarah yo-. Quiso decir Sirius, pero Sarah no se lo permitió.

- Si, de seguro que quieres conseguir algo o probar algo ¡Siempre haces las cosas por una razón! pero ¿Sabes qué? no me importa, Tú a mi me dejaste de importar hace MUCHO TIEMPO-. Dijo Sarah atropelladamente haciéndolo un lado-. Así que yo mejor ya me voy, si, me voy... que te vaya bien y ¡ADIÓS!.

- Sarah... ¡Sarah ¿Qué haces?-. Dijo Sirius contrariado, a lo lejos Sarah agitaba los brazos como espantando fantasmas y caminaba lo más rápido que le permitían los tacones, claro que él no se quedó muy tranquilo y fue tras ella.

Sarah al darse cuenta comenzó a correr y Sirius a aumentar el paso.

- Sarah... ¡Sarah...!... Merlín-. Entonces logró alcanzarla sujetándola del brazo-. ¡SARAH! ¡¿Querrías comportarte como una mujer adulta?

- ¡No me toques!-. Dijo Sarah torciendo su brazo para que la soltara-. ¡Déjame ya!

- ¡Sarah ya cálmate! ¡Tenemos que hablar!-. Dijo Sirius.

- ¡Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo!-. Respondió Sarah y Sirius la atrajo hacia sí de su brazo, Sarah respiró rápidamente y trató con todas sus fuerzas de mirarle despectivamente-. ¡Solo eso me faltaba!

- ¡Déjate de tonterías! Tenemos que hablar y lo sabes-. Dijo Sirius-. Necesitamos hacerlo.

- ¡Lo necesitarás tú!- Rebatió Sarah intentando poner cierta distancia entre sus cuerpos sin mucho éxito-. YO no tengo NADA que decirte ni tampoco quiero escucharte.

- Claro ¡Las cosas serían diferentes si "Remus" te pidiera hablar! ¿NO?-. Dijo Sirius molesto.

Sarah aprovechó la cercanía de sus rostros para reír sardónicamente.

- Pues porque ya sé que NO puedo confiar en ti ¿Bien?, Puedo confiar MUCHÍSIMO MAS en Remus-. Contra atacó Sarah disfrutando del enfado de Sirius-. ¡Y ya aléjate de mí!-. Agregó revolviéndose inútilmente entre los brazos de Sirius.

- NO-. Determinó Sirius.

- ¿Cómo que no? ¡Dije que me sueltes! ¡Salte ya!-. Dijo Sarah indignada sin que Sirius aflojara su dominio ni un poco-. Juro que voy a golpearte si no me dejas ¡Déjame!

- BASTA, ya... ¡Ya basta!-. Dijo Sirius elevando la voz y engrosándola, Sarah le miró con coraje y siguió luchando hasta que ya desesperada por los forcejeos cogió la mano de Sirius y la mordió con todas sus fuerzas.

- ARRRG-. Gruñó Sirius apretando los dientes, Sarah entonces trató de huir.-. SARAH-. Volvió a decir Sirius.

- NO, ¡Déjame!-. Dijo Sarah, pero entonces Sirius aprovechó un descuido y alcanzó su cuello con la mano atrayendo inevitablemente el rostro de Sarah de nuevo al suyo, atrapando enseguida sus labios con los suyos.

La respiración de ambos se agitó, los brazos de Sarah siguieron luchando, pero contradictoriamente sus ojos se cerraron y comenzó a corresponder el beso de Sirius, éste al notarlo abrió levemente los ojos e inició un segundo beso sin darle tiempo a respirar ni reaccionar mucho menos. Luego de casi dos minutos los dos abrieron los labios tragando el preciado aire.

- ¿Ves como te puedo detener?-. Dijo Sirius sin perder contacto visual ni el contacto de su mano entre el cuello y el cabello de ella-. Si yo lo quisiera... ahora...

Sarah le miró desafiante, se sentía enojada consigo misma por haber cedido aquél beso y mucho más por haberle correspondido.

- ¡Si tu quisieras que! ¡¿Qué me vas a hacer?-. Rugió Sarah, los dos aún agitados se miraron fijamente resistiéndose a ser el primero en pestañear.

Duraron así algunos segundos en los que Sirius subió y bajó la mirada de los labios de ella hasta sus ojos nuevamente, mientras Sarah levantaba el rostro amenazante, hasta que sin querer bajó la mirada hasta los labios de Sirius.

Confundida, alterada, y ciertamente shockeada entreabrió los labios debido a lo difícil que se estaba volviendo respirar, Sirius lo comprendió como una señal y volvió a besarla, esta vez Sarah quiso jalarle del cabello, pero en cuanto entrelazó sus dedos en la cabeza de Sirius no hizo más que acercarlo a ella, olvidándose de su resquebrajado orgullo, sin importarle que se arrepentiría después que el arrebato terminase; colocó los brazos alrededor del cuello masculino respondiendo al beso con todo de sí misma.

Mientras tanto Frank Longbottom había tenido el primer arranque de enfado en mucho tiempo, contrariado y hasta un punto decepcionado había decidido regresar a Griffindor; Sin embargo a mitad del camino Alice logró darle alcance.

- FRANK... ¡Espera!-. Dijo Alice corriendo a alcanzarlo.

- Alice no es un buen momento, quiero estar solo-. Dijo Frank intentando ser cortés.

- Frank es que...-. Titubeó Alice.

- Discúlpame-. Le cortó Frank decidido a irse a cualquier otro lado, dado que en Griffindor lo único que podría hacer sería ceder ante Alice una vez más-. Alice necesito estar solo, QUIERO estar solo ¿Puedes entenderlo?

- Frank, siento mucho lo que dije-. Dijo Alice dispuesta a dejarlo ir luego-. En verdad, yo... yo sé que me pasé ¿Si?... No hice lo que hice con Sarah por molestarte, es que ella me fastidiaba con su descaro y encima que ya estaba enfadada con lo del idiota de Mathew, de verdad... nunca pretendí desquitarme de ti ni nada por el estilo.

Frank solo se le quedó mirando un rato, Alice le miraba de vez en cuando aunque la mayor parte del tiempo tenía la cabeza gacha en señal de arrepentimiento.

- "Como detesto esto"-. Pensó Frank suspirando con cansancio. Solo que esta vez no estaba dispuesto a ceder con tanta facilidad.

Alice entonces emitió un sonido muy similar a un sollozo, fue entonces que Frank giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a andar, Alice sintió entonces que su mundo se venía abajo.

- Si insistes, puedes caminar conmigo-. Dijo Frank sin detenerse ni voltear, Alice tan rápido como procesó la información sintió el alma regresarle al cuerpo y enseguida fue tras él.

La noche aún tenía algunas cosas que ofrecer...

...

Bien hasta aquí y las dejo en suspenso :) ahora me voy a terminar el siguiente capítulo... ¡Tatararannn!, ¿Qué pasará con Alice? ¿La perdonará Frank?... bueno digamos que la noche aún guarda algunas cosas... aunque no solo para ellos :P

Saludos y abrazos

Pao-Hale20


	7. Chapter 6

****** :D sin más preámbulos, que lo disfruten :)**

Mientras los alumnos y profesores de Hogwarts probablemente estarían en el dichoso baile, Lily se hallaba aún en las afueras, observando hacia el campo de Quidditch; sus brazos serenamente cruzados abrigándose con la capa del equipo de Griffindor y la mirada expectante a lo lejos.

- ¡Que noche!-. Suspiró Lily cerrando los ojos unos momentos, habían pasado cerca de 10 minutos desde que James la había dejado para ir a dejar una de las escobas al almacén.

Por prevención, de cuando en cuando Lily miraba hacia arriba, como si esperara que James apareciera en el aire, "No sería la primera vez", pensó Lily riéndose consigo misma después.

Cosas inesperadas habían sucedido aquella noche, pero quizá la más interesante de todas había sido descubrir que James Potter no era del todo desagradable... ok... era agradable, gracioso... y definitivamente iba en camino a una buena madurez.

Si, debía ser sincera consigo misma...tenía que reconocer que desde que estaba en primer año James le había llamado la atención, lógicamente la primera atracción fue enterrada con la conducta petulante del mago.

"Pero ahora era distinto"

Hurgar en sus recuerdos inconscientemente la habían hecho pensar en su antiguo amigo Severus Snape, en el hipotético caso de que aún fuera su "amigo", seguramente le diría "¿Te volviste loca Lily? ¡Estamos hablando de Potter por Dios Santo!", y seguramente ella le diría: "Si, quizá me volví loca... es eso o que ambos nos equivocamos con James... Sev. "

Otro suspiro le siguió a ese pensamiento, casi nostalgia al recordar a Severus y fue precisamente en ese lapso que James le dio alcance logrando sobresaltarla.

- ¡James!-. Exclamó Lily llevándose una mano al pecho, James le miró curioso, ella rápidamente se sonrojó -. Me asustaste..., ¿Siempre sueles aparecerte de la nada?

- ¿Interrumpí algo?-. Preguntó James sin dejar de lucir divertido, en realidad el muchacho estaba manteniendo la ilusión de "poner nerviosa a Lily"

- N-no...-. Tartamudeó Lily riendo nerviosamente, al decir verdad no tenía idea de por qué se reía, pero evidentemente estaba nerviosa-. Para nada... jaja-. Continuó Lily dando algunos pasos hacia atrás, no contando con un declive en la tierra que la hizo tropezar.

- ¡Lily!-. Exclamó James logrando atajarla-. ¿Estás bien?

Lily se sostuvo de los brazos de James, le miró apenada y asintió, al cabo de unos segundos los dos terminaron riendo.

- Eh... pensé que vendrías en escoba-. Dijo Lily, como perfecta excusa de terminar el contacto de sus brazos.

- Iba a hacerlo, pero cuando regresemos al castillo sería algo difícil explicar el por qué tengo la escoba ¿No?-. Dijo James-. ya sabes... Discreción Total-. Añadió guiñándole un ojo.

- Es cierto, ya es tarde-. Dijo Lily-. Será mejor regresar.

Entonces Lily se adelantó unos pasos, James le miró con una sonrisa paciente, la mejor noche de su vida estaba a escasos segundos de terminar, lo meditó unos segundos y se le ocurrió una idea.

- Ehm... Lily, no creo que sea buena idea entrar por la puerta principal-. Dijo James al alcanzarla.

- ¿Qué?-. Dijo Lily observando a lo lejos la gran puerta del castillo.

- Si calculo bien, ya Filch debe estar haciendo su ronda post fiesta, Será mejor ir por atrás-. Dijo James y antes de que Lily dijera sí o no, tomó su mano tirando suavemente de ella.

James tenía toda la intención de hacer que esa noche durara un poco más, y la mejor parte hasta ese momento era que Lily seguramente estaba creyendo eso de la "Ronda de Filch", incluso estuvo tentado a decirle que todo era broma cuando la pobre prefecta comenzó a andar pegada a los muros y observando de reojo los pasillos.

- James ocúltate...-. Dijo Lily mientras se escondía en las escaleras y subía con precaución

- Ehm... Lily-. Dijo James sintiéndose culpable.

- ¡SHHHH!-. Susurró Lily haciendo un gesto con la mano para indicarle a James que se agachara-. Nos van a descubrir.

- Lily...-. Trató de decir James de nuevo; pero Lily perdió la paciencia y jaló de su manga obligándolo a agacharse.

- ¡Agacha la cabeza! ¡Esa gata será pequeña, pero cómo se las ingenia para dar con los alumnos!-. Dijo Lily bajando la voz mientras buscaba con los ojos alguna señal de la gata de Filch, James hizo ademán de ponerse de pie-. ¡Que te agaches!

- ¡Lily!-. Gritó James capturando la atención de Lily al fin, el problema es que se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de arruinar la noche perfecta.-. Es... e-s q-q-que...

- ¿Viste a Filch?-. Dijo Lily nerviosa mirando por encima del barandal intentando localizar a alguien.

- N-no, no... es...-. Suspiró James y bajó la mirada-. Disculpa... es que... es que Filch no va a aparecer.

- ¿Cómo que no va a aparecer?-. Dijo Lily-. James...

- Es que... no era cierto lo de la ronda de Filch; él... él tiene la noche libre-. Confesó James, Lily que había escuchado atenta, en cuanto procesó la información no pudo evitar exclamar un:

- ¡¿QUÉ?-. Gritó Lily levantándose de golpe.

- ¡Disculpa!... es que...

Lily tenía la mirada furiosa, mucho más al ver que se avecinaba una "Excusa" de las que solían dar chicos como Potter, ¡Cómo fue tan torpe de volver a caer de nuevo!... Lily buscaba la mejor manera de expresar su enojo cuando James se puso de pie y subió el escalón que le faltaba para quedar junto a Lily.

- Ok-. Dijo James respirando hondamente y juntando las manos a la altura de su boca, como si estuviera meditando la respuesta correcta al TIMO-. No tengo excusa ¿Bien?... lo de Filch lo dije sin pensar... yo solo...

El corazón de Lily dio un vuelco y casi por instinto se cruzó de brazos, James trató de no distraerse y continuó.

- La verdad es que no quería que la noche se acabara tan pronto-. Soltó James-. No quise que te marcharas... lo lamento, no debí mentirte... pero como dije; no pensé lo que decía.

Lily aún bufó molesta, pero cometió el gravísimo error de mirar a los ojos de James...

"Está siendo sincero"-. Pensó Lily y sus brazos perdieron tensión.

- Lily... Disculpa; pero... ¿Podrías decir algo?-. Dijo James demasiado nervioso por el silencio sepulcral de Lily.

- Me hiciste andar a rastras-. Dijo Lily, James bajó la mirada apenado, sabía lo que seguía... "¡No quiero volver a verte en lo que me resta de vida Potter!"

- Ahm...-. Titubeó James frotando levemente su nuca con la mano derecha tratando inútilmente de aliviar la tensión de su cuerpo.

- Me hiciste arrastrarme por las escaleras-. Siguió Lily en tono aparentemente tranquilo, como si estuviera narrándole un cuento y a medida que lo decía subía un escalón para ubicarse al otro lado de James, obligándolo a retroceder hasta el barandal de la escalera... para ese punto James sudaba frío.

- ¿Lily?-. Titubeó James, Lily se acercó con el semblante demasiado serio hasta una distancia prudente, aunque lo suficientemente cercano para intimidarlo.

Entretanto Lily se sentía muy bien, no solo sabía que tenía el control de la situación; sino que desde el momento en que había comprobado que James estaba siendo sincero; totalmente equivocado en el método; SI; pero sin malicia en su actuare. Por eso había decidido darle otra oportunidad... claro... previa una pequeña tortura en señal de revancha, y ¿Qué mejor revancha que el silencio?... Potter estaba ya demasiado nervioso; de modo que decidió que había sido suficiente.

- Para la próxima encuentra una forma mejor de pedirme que me quede...-. Dijo Lily, James automáticamente asintió con la cabeza más de 4 veces, ella sonrió quedamente-. y no vuelvas a mentirme.

Como un niño ante su madre James negó con la cabeza muy rápido y luego Lily retrocedió un poco, lo suficiente como para disfrutar de su obra: Un James Potter totalmente pasmado; luego, satisfecha comenzó a subir las escaleras.

James dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y la observó subir lentamente algunos peldaños "¡Qué chica!, casi logra provocarme un infarto"... pensó James.

- Bueno... tampoco iba a saber que iba a arrastrarse por las escaleras-. Dijo James por lo bajo; pero para su desgracia Lily lo escuchó, la jovencita detuvo su andar automáticamente y apretó los puños.

- CINCO-. Dijo Lily enérgicamente.

- ¿Perdón?-. Dijo James no comprendiendo de frente.

- Que tienes CINCO segundos para empezar a correr Potter, ¡Porque de lo contrario el que va a arrastrarse serás tú cuando te atrape!-. Exclamó Lily volteando con la mirada furiosa...y James, lógicamente, por instinto de supervivencia no esperó doble aviso para echarse a correr escaleras arriba con Lily pisándole los talones.

La meta de Lily al inicio era lograr darle un buen coscorrón; sin embargo a medida que lo perseguía olvidó su enfado, James comenzó a reírse y a intentar contener a la jovencita, que al rato también comenzó a reírse y a juguetear con James hasta que entre juegos llegaron a los pasillos principales donde tuvieron que disimular debido a que los demás alumnos les miraban de forma extraña.

Aún ahogando sus risas fueron avanzando entre los alumnos que regresaban a sus torres, de vez en cuando James empujaba levemente a Lily y ella le devolvía el gesto con un codazo breve a manera de juego.

"Locos"-. Escucharon decir a una chica de Ravenclaw, se miraron mutuamente y rompieron en risas.

Parecía que la noche aún tenía algo que ofrecerles a ambos, Lily había descubierto que era fácil ser espontánea con James, y James agradecía profundamente el que Lily le hubiera dado otra oportunidad luego del cuento de Filch; todo iba de maravilla hasta que...

- Vaya, vaya, vaya...-. Dijo de la nada una vocecilla que erizó los pelos de la nuca de Lily y borró completamente la sonrisa del rostro de James.

Era Mathew..., el joven Griffindor acababa de doblar la esquina del pasillo, encontrándose con algo totalmente inesperado, su reciente ex novia en compañía del buscador de Griffindor.

Lily enseguida le miró con repentino fastidio; mientras que James al notar la reacción de la joven, se plantó enfrente fulminando con la mirada a Mathew.

- ¿Se te perdió algo Thomas?-. Preguntó James en claro tono de sarcasmo.

- No pierdes el tiempo ¿O no Lily?-. Dijo Mathew intentando no mirar a Potter, pero James avanzó un par de pasos en señal de advertencia.

- Déjanos pasar-. Dijo James-. Llevamos prisa y al parecer no tienes nada interesante que decirle a Lily.

- Me hablas como si el que sobrara aquí fuera yo, Potter-. Dijo Mathew dirigiéndose por fin al buscador-. Cuando es todo lo contrario, el que debiera marcharse eres tú-. Hubo un corto duelo de miradas que lógicamente James ganó, no obstante Mathew no se dio por vencido-. Ya la has tenido suficiente tiempo, ahora tengo cosas que tratar con ella.

Lily avanzó un poco hasta quedar junto a James, Mathew estaba buscando un pleito y ya conocía ella que James no era muy conocido por dejar pasar por la paz un buen pleito; sumando a ello que el buscador estaba predispuesto contra su ex novio.

Sin embargo, si bien James apretó sus puños a sus costados, no dejó de mirar a Mathew ni un instante; pero no se fue contra él como normalmente hubiera hecho.

- Bien-. Dijo James.

"¿Bien, cómo que bien?"-. Pensaron a la vez Lily y Mathew.

- Francamente no tengo intención de arruinar el mejor día de mi vida por tener que golpearte-. Dijo Lily no es un juguete o una pelota para que para que nadie "la tenga"; me iré si ella es quien desea hablar contigo...

Dicho eso giró un poco la cabeza hacia Lily quien le observaba con los ojos muy abiertos debido al asombro; lo único que podía pensar Lily en ese momento era que James de verdad estaba mostrando ser maduro... a tal punto que ya hasta estaba pensando que sería buena idea sugerir una pequeña golpiza a Mathew.

- ¿Quieres hablar con él?-. Preguntó James en tono sereno, aunque sin perder seriedad, entonces los sentidos de Lily reaccionaron, miró de reojo a Mathew que los observaba con un gesto irónico dibujado en la cara.

James aguardaba, por dentro usaba toda su fuerza de voluntad para no golpear directamente a Mathew, si bien tenía planeada una secreta venganza para Thomas, no pensó que precisamente ese día tuviera que ver al Griffindor, por otro lado deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Lily dijera que NO; y sus ruegos fueron escuchados cuando vio a Lily negar suavemente con la cabeza sin quitar sus bellos ojos verdes de los suyos.

- En ese caso Mathew-. Dijo James sin molestarse en ocultar una sonrisa al voltear hacia Mathew-. Creo que harías bien en salir del camino.

- Lily...-. Dijo Mathew dirigiéndose a Lily, quien lejos de quitarle la mirada, lo observó altivamente.

- No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo-. Dijo al fin la joven-. y si nos disculpas...

- ¿"Nos"?-. Dijo Mathew interponiéndose en el camino nuevamente-. ¿Desde cuándo hay un "nos"?, ¿Desde cuándo te agrada la compañía de Potter?, ¿No eras tú quien decía que apenas tenía la mitad de un cerebro?

Lily miró desafiante a Mathew como recurso de no mirar a James; era cierto, había dicho muchas cosas antes de conocer realmente a James, y al parecer Mathew estaba dispuesto a recordárselas para hacerla quedar mal. IRÓNICO, ahora era ella quien no tenía "Excusa".

James que pasó la mirada de la sonrisa idiota de Mathew al tenso rostro de Lily, de primer momento se sintió incómodo con el comentario, pero luego su instinto relajado le dijo "Vamos, peores cosas te ha dicho a la cara"; y siguiendo el mismo instinto cogió la mano de Lily sin que ella se negara.

- Digamos que las cosas han cambiado para bien-. Soltó James disfrutando del rostro de enfado de Mathew-. y creo que gracias a ti Lily ha aprendido algunas cosas hoy... la primera que tengo más de medio cerebro, la segunda que le agrada pasar tiempo conmigo... y tercera; pero la más importante... que eres un idiota-. El rostro de Mathew se tensó más, mientras Lily reprimió una risita-. Así que creo que sería buena idea que hicieras una retirada digna; eso... si queda un poco de dignidad en ti, claro está... aunque creo que te estoy sobrevalorando.

- JA, ¿Juegas a hacerte el diplomático Potter?-. Dijo Mathew-. O solo buscas la forma de salir ileso de esto.

La situación comenzaba a ponerse color de hormiga, a juicio de Lily, quien debido al nerviosismo estrechó con fuerza la mano de James.

Mientras tanto, cercanos a ellos venían caminando Alice y Frank, Alice se había deshecho en explicaciones y disculpas durante todo el camino, teniendo que conformarse con frases cortas de Frank, o incluso con su silencio. Por fin... a punto de doblar cierta esquina ella apresuró el paso colocándose frente a Frank.

- Vamos cariño, ¿No vas a decirme nada más que "Si", "No", "Ajá" en todo el camino?, ya me disculpé y lo hice en serio, ¿Qué más quieres que te diga?-. Dijo Alice colocando una mano en el pecho de Frank, el muchacho la miró a los ojos y ahogó un suspiro.

- Aún no lo comprendes-. Dijo Frank.

Alice ladeó la mirada sin comprender, pero ese acto hizo que se percatara de la presencia de Mathew Thomas y James Potter aparentemente en una pelea o inicio de pelea y de por medio Lily; luego de ello, lo primero que pudo pensar Alice fue en alejar a Frank de allí; con Mathew y Potter juntos seguramente su novio saldría malherido si intervenía.

- Ehm... Regresemos a la torre, ahí podremos hablar a gusto ¿Si?-. Dijo de pronto Alice dando vuelta a Frank por los hombros y empujándolo en dirección contraria.

- ¿Alice? ¿Qué se supone que haces?-. Dijo Frank confundido por la repentina actitud de su novia.

- Eh... estoy cansada, quiero de veras seguir hablando contigo, pero creo que sería mejor que habláramos en la torre-. Dijo Alice atropelladamente y mirando hacia atrás con frecuencia.

- ¿Alice qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?-. Dijo Frank volteándose.

- ¿Nerviosa YO?, no... no ¡Qué va!... ideas tuyas, vamos cariño, vamos a la torre-. Ya ahora la voz de Alice tenía un leve dejo a súplica.

Frank no terminaba de comprender la actitud de Alice, siguiendo su tan acostumbrado carácter complaciente, estuvo a punto de hacerle caso cuando escuchó a alguien que reclamaba algo con molestia; esa voz era muy familiar.

- ¡No intentes tocarla de nuevo o no mediré consecuencias!-. Dijo una voz distinta pero igualmente enfadada.

- ¡Piérdete Potter! ¡Esto es entre ella y yo!-. Exclamó la otra voz.

Alice cerró los ojos preocupada, ¿Que probabilidades había de que Frank le creyera si ella le decía que esas voces eran imaginaciones suyas?, se preguntó la joven; y al ver la determinación en los ojos de su novio, se respondió: NINGUNA.

- Frank-. Dijo como último recurso-. Por favor...

Pero antes de que pudiera rogarle que no fuera, Frank corrió hasta el lugar de donde provenían las voces.

- ¡Frank!-. Exclamó Alice en vano intento de detenerlo, resignándose a seguirlo casi enseguida.

En el pasillo donde un grupo de estudiantes se había reunido alrededor de James, Lily y Mathew en espera de la segura pelea, James ocultaba tras de sí a Lily luego de que Mathew intentara tomarla del otro brazo.

- James, no debes caer en su juego, solo quiere provocarte-. Dijo Lily.

- Si "James"-. Dijo Mathew imitando a son de burla el tono preocupado de Lily-. No caigas en mi maquiavélico juego.

- ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!-. Comenzaron a canturrear los asistentes auto invitados, Lily observó a su alrededor con cara de pánico.

- ¿Qué dices, niño bonito?... ¿Crees en serio que ella valga la pena de intentarlo?-. Azuzó Mathew, James lo observó furioso.

- ¡No te voy a permitir que la insultes!-. Exclamó James avanzando amenazante; pero antes de que se alejara lo suficiente Lily lo cogió del brazo.

- ¡James no!-. Pidió Lily.

- Anda Potty... Aunque no creo en serio que ella valga el esfuerzo, las hay mejores y menos cándidas-. Siguió Mathew.

James Potter derramaba una furia total; y precisamente cuando la pelea iba a desatarse fue cuando un personaje inesperado se inmiscuyó, colocándose frente a James y con la mirada fija en Mathew.

La escena se detuvo instantáneamente, James no tenía idea de qué rayos hacía Longbottom en medio, Lily no sabía si agradecer la presencia de Frank o preocuparse también por él; Alice que llegó enseguida miraba nerviosa a su novio y a Mathew: y por último, Mathew... Mathew se estremeció súbitamente.

- Thomas...-. Dijo Frank con un tono severo-. Creí que había quedado claro para ti desde la tarde que no quería que te acerques a Lily, Te lo advertí claramente ¿O me equivoco?

Mathew no respondió, sus labios se fruncieron, él mismo se sintió totalmente frustrado mientras que la mano que sostenía su varita descendía a regañadientes.

- Bien, creo que es momento que te retires-. Dijo Frank al percatarse de la varita de Mathew apuntando al fin hacia el suelo-. A menos que prefieras que te "Recuerde" nuestra plática de la tarde.

- No hará falta-. Dijo Mathew repentinamente, y sin dar mayor explicación dio media vuelta y a empujones se abrió camino entre los asistentes a la frustrada pelea.

- ¡Y todos ustedes ya deberían regresar a sus casas!-. Exclamó Frank a los demás-. Aquí no hay nada que ver.

Los chicos y chicas se retiraron paulatinamente, desilusionados pero obedientes ante la indicación de Frank, se fueron.

- Frank...-. Dijo Lily en cuanto recuperó el habla-. ¿Qué fue eso?-. Frank volteó hacia ella y le sonrió con gentileza.

- Solo le hice memoria a Mathew, ya había hablado con él en la tarde, pero nunca está de más un recordatorio-. Dijo Frank-. ¿Te encuentras bien Lily?-. Lily asintió-. ¿Todo bien Potter?

James que estaba igualmente asombrado tardó en responder, pero un carraspeo de la garganta de Lily lo hizo reaccionar.

- Eh si... todo bien-. Respondió James.

- Lamento mucho todo esto-. Dijo Lily a James, el muchacho entonces volteó a ella y sin meditarlo un poco, colocó su mano sobre su mejilla acariciando el pómulo con su pulgar.

- No te disculpes-. Dijo James dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa-. no ha pasado nada...

Lily correspondió a la sonrisa olvidándose momentáneamente de que Alice y Frank estaban presentes. Entretanto Alice miraba a Frank de forma extraña.

- ¿Alice?-. Dijo Frank-. ¿Alice?, ¿Estás bien?... Por... ¿Por qué me miras así?

- N-no lo sé...-. Respondió Alice como en trance.

- ¿Allie?-. Preguntó Lily tomando atención ahora con la mano estrechando la de James-. ¿Cariño, estás bien?

- ¿Uhm?-. Musitó la jovencita.

- Parece que estuviera en trance-. Comentó James.

- Si, y eso no es normal-. Determinaron Frank y Lily.

- Estoy bien-. Dijo Alice-. solo... es que Frank es mi héroe...-. Dijo Alice con total embeleso, Lily parpadeó sorprendida y miró a Frank totalmente colorado y con los ojos abiertos de la impresión.

De pronto Alice se dio cuenta de que todos le observaban de forma extraña, hasta Potter, "¿En qué momento llegó Potter"-. pensó Alice-. "¿Y por qué rayos él y Lily están agarrados de la mano?"... luego su mente cayó en un leve shock...

- Un segundo... ¿Yo dije "Mi héroe"?-. Musitó Alice totalmente incrédula.

- Calma Alice... todo tiene una explicación-. dijo Frank viendo aproximarse una rabieta de su temperamental novia-. Veras, cuando Slughorn solicitó la presencia de Mathew... pues...

Entonces Frank procedió a contarles lo sucedido aquélla misma tarde cuando Slughorn lo enviara a buscar a Mathew.

_- Thomas, el profesor Slughorn te quiere en su oficina ahora-. Le dijo Frank a Mathew en cuanto lo localizó en la sala común Gryffindoriana._

_- ¿Para qué, Longbottom?-. Preguntó Mathew._

_- Oh bueno... no lo sé a exactitud, pero creo que tiene que ver con Lily-. Dijo Frank, Mathew le miró con desconfianza, pero comenzó a andar-. Pero antes que vayas debo darte algo importante_

_- ¿A qué esperas? no tengo tu tiempo Longbottom-. Dijo Mathew y algunos alumnos que estaban en la sala común se rieron de Frank, el aludido sonrió sardónicamente, avanzó algunos pasos antes de borrar su sonrisa, y estampilló su puño contra el rostro de Mathew que lógicamente cayó al suelo._

_- ¡¿Qué demonios pretendes idiota?-. Gritó Mathew poniéndose de pie._

_- ¡Darte lo que mereces por ser un imbécil con Lily!-. Dijo Frank molesto, los demás comenzaron a rodearlos, algunos por chismosos y otros para corroborar de que se trataba del ingenuo y pacífico Frank Longbottom._

_Enseguida Mathew le dio un golpe a la altura del estómago, Frank quedó momentáneamente sin aire y Mathew aprovechó para cogerlo del cuello de la camisa y lanzarlo contra un sillón; sin embargo Frank se puso de pie y arremetió contra Mathew propinándole un golpe de puño en la otra mejilla y otro en la sección de la espalda, logrando desorientar lo suficiente a Mathew como para cogerlo del cuello de la camisa y obligarlo a apoyarse en el piso, mientras que con la otra mano cogía el brazo del muchacho y lo doblaba con fuerza tras su espalda, logrando así el control total de su adversario._

_- Quiero que escuches atentamente ¿Bien?-. Dijo Frank, Mathew se resistió tratando de zafarse, pero entonces Frank dobló más su brazo-. Pregunté si habías entendido-. Dijo Frank con cierta frialdad, ejerciendo más fuerza aún sobre el brazo de Mathew hasta que el Griffindor asintió -. Bien, Mathew... no quiero verte cerca a Lily de nuevo ¿Comprendes?, si yo te veo te partiré el brazo en dos, TAN FUERTE, que ni la enfermera podrá regresarlo a su sitio ¿Entendiste?_

_Mathew se debatió un poco más, y como respuesta Frank dobló más su brazo._

_- ¿ENTENDISTE?-. Rugió Frank._

_- SI, SI ENTENDI... ¡Ya suéltame!-. Respondió Mathew y Frank lo soltó, sin embargo no le dio tiempo a recuperarse cuando lo cogió de la camisa y lo obligó a pararse._

_- Me alegra, espero no tener que recordártelo... ahora andando que Slughorn espera-. Dijo Frank empujando a Mathew fuera de la sala común._

_Todos los presentes se quedaron con la boca abierta... ¿Ese era Frank Longbottom? bueno... lo era... o un Slytherin había bebido multijugos._

- Buen detalle-. Comentó James cruzándose de brazos cuando Frank terminó de contarles la historia-. En el futuro procuraré no hacerte enfadar.

- Ja-. Rió Frank percatándose de la cogida de manos de James y Lily-. Te tomaré la palabra Potter.

- Descuida, valoro mucho mi brazo... y todo Griffindor depende de este brazo de buscador... no meteré la pata, te lo aseguro-. Bromeó James, Lily solo se sonrojó.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-. Preguntó Alice.

- No me enorgullezco de haberlo hecho... y no te lo conté porque no era necesario-. Respondió Frank-. No quiero que me quieras solo por creerme capaz de dar palizas, sino por quien soy... así como yo te acepto y te adoro por cada uno de tus arrebatos...

Los ojitos de Alice brillaron y acto seguido echó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Frank.

- Siempre dice las palabras correctas-. Dijo Alice-. ¡Lo siento mucho, cariño! ¿Podrás perdonarme?-. Preguntó, entonces Frank le correspondió el abrazo.

- Nunca se trató de pedir disculpas Allie... Solo se trata de confiar-. Dijo Frank besando la sien de

Alice con ternura

Lily los observó, sonriente de que al fin su par de amigos hubieran solucionado sus problemas; luego sin quererlo dio un suspiro, James que permanecía a su lado desvió la mirada de la pareja hacia Lily, sonrió de lado y cogió su mano.

- Hagamos algo-. Dijo Frank pasando un brazo por la cintura de Alice para abrirse al círculo que conformaban James y Lily-. Olvidemos los malos ratos de este día.

- No ha habido ninguno digno de recordar -. Dijo James con toda sinceridad sin dejar de mirar a Lily quien apenada ladeó la mirada hacia Alice, su amiga solo le arqueó la ceja muy cómodamente apoyada en el pecho de Frank.

- Creo que ya la fiesta se acabó-. Comentó Frank cuando los alumnos aumentaron en número por aquél pasillo-. Será mejor regresar a Griffindor.

- Si... tengo ganas de sentarme frente a la chimenea-. Dijo Alice.

- ¿No tienes sueño, amor?-. Preguntó Frank, Alice negó con la cabeza dirigiéndole una sonrisa a su novio.

Frank estaba muy contento con el resultado final de la noche, no solo se había dado a conocer como el héroe del día, sino que ahora estaba seguro que Alice no volvería a desconfiar de él. Puestos de acuerdo los 4 comenzaron el camino rumbo a Griffindor, por delante Alice y Frank y detrás Lily viéndolos divertida.

- Hace medio camino que ahogas un par de risas, ¿Qué es tan gracioso?-. Preguntó James vencido por su curiosidad.

- ¿Ehm?... jeje... nada en realidad... solo...-. Titubeó Lily-. es raro ver a Allie tan cariñosa en público; creo que ambos han encontrado su punto medio-. James musitó un "oh"; luego dejaron de hablar un rato, hasta que Lily rompió el silencio-. Ehm... por cierto, te agradezco que no pelearas con Mathew.

James le miró confundido, ¿Le agradecía que no peleara con Mathew?, buscó... mejor dicho, exigió una explicación solo con mirarla, rato atrás habían acordado dejar los malos ratos en el olvido; pero solo el pensar que Lily pudiera estarse preocupando por Mathew le crispaba los nervios.

- No me malinterpretes-. Agregó Lily-. No me estoy preocupando por Mathew, de hecho en ese momento solo pensaba en tu forma de reaccionar.

- Si soy franco... fue difícil contenerse-. Dijo James más sereno-. Ese idiota se merecía que lo cuelgue de un árbol.

- Sí, pero... lo que importa es que no lo hiciste, no... no te comportaste como seguramente Mathew hubiera hecho de estar en tu lugar-. Dijo Lily dejando a James sorprendido-. Aprecio eso... fue... maduro de tu parte...

James ladeó el rostro ocultando su repentino sonrojo, pero Lily se percató de ello enterneciéndose en el acto.

- Aunque... sí, tienes razón, Mathew se merecía estar colgado de un árbol o echado de cabeza en el lago-. Bromeó Lily.

- No me des ideas-. Dijo James cooperando con el son de broma; pero automáticamente Lily puso gesto preocupado.

- No, Por favor no te metas en problemas por mi culpa, solo estaba bromeando y...-. Comenzó a decir Lily cuando James la cogió de los hombros mirándola a los ojos.

- Lily... yo también estaba bromeando-. Aclaró James sonriendo de lado.

- ¡Serás...!-. Exclamó Lily golpeando levemente su hombro.

- ¿Quién será quien?-. Preguntó de pronto Alice, James y Lily voltearon viendo que ya estaban frente a la entrada abierta de Griffindor.

- ¿Entran chicos?-. Preguntó Frank.

- Ehm... creo que yo iré al gran comedor a ver si Remus o Sirius siguen por ahí-. Dijo James.

- ¿Lily?-. Preguntó Alice.

- Yo sí entraré-. Respondió Lily, haciendo una seña con los ojos a Alice para que se adelantaran.

- Ok, te espero adentro-. Dijo Alice entendiendo el mensaje, tomando la mano de Frank y obligándolo a entrar a la sala común.

Luego Lily volteó hacia James.

- Bueno... gracias James-. Dijo Lily sonriendo con suavidad-. Por todo...

- No... no tienes que agradecerme nada-. Dijo James animándose a tomar su mano una vez más-. Me conformo con saber que la pasaste bien.

- Así fue-. Dijo Lily-. No tengo la menor idea de lo que te hizo sacarme del baile esta noche; pero me da gusto de que fueras tú.

- Te lo dije antes-. Dijo James-. Fue tu mirada.

- ¿Mi mirada?-. Preguntó Lily, recordando casi al instante lo que James le dijera en cuanto la sacó del baile _"Por tu mirada intuí que era lo que querías"_, entonces recordó que en medio de toda esa gente ajena a lo que ella sentía, el único que se había percatado realmente de ella había sido James.

- Si, por alguna razón supe que no estabas bien-. Explicó James-. Yo suelo actuar por impulsos, así que decidí que lo que querías era salir de allí; lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué a mí?... ¿Por qué de entre tanta gente te fijaste en mí?

Lily bajó la mirada pensando una respuesta en base a lo que sintió en esos momentos, en cómo no podía despegar la mirada de la de James en la sala de baile, en cómo precisamente en ese instante el contacto con James significara su único salvavidas; luego sonrió y volvió a mirarle a los ojos.

- Creo... -. Comenzó Lily-. No... verás, en ese momento sentía como si estuviera ahogándome en un mar de gente, gente que veía lo que quería ver en mí; pero a la que no le importaba lo que en verdad deseaba o sentía... pero apareciste tú; y entre todo ese mar de gente... fuiste el único en verme realmente.

James dejó escapar un ligero suspiro, Lily Evans siempre le había llamado la atención, sabía que era inteligente, fuerte, decidida... y en ese momento ella abría sus pensamientos para él; y quiso creer que era el único muchacho con el que ella se permitiría hacer eso.

- Lily Evans yo siempre te he visto-. Dijo James tomando la ya sujeta mano de Lily con su mano derecha también-. siempre...

- James...-. Intentó decir Lily repentinamente nerviosa, ¿Por qué le había dicho aquello?, eso pertenecía a su mundo más interno y se lo había dicho como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo el que ella le abriera su corazón a James Potter.

- No, no... no te estoy presionando, solo... tenía que decirlo, es todo... quizá me ayude a que aceptes salir conmigo alguna vez-. Dijo James al verla nerviosa, Lily sonrió divertida, por lo que el muchacho rápidamente agregó-. Sé que dijiste "veremos" y no te presiono, solo... James, ¡Ya cierra la boca!-. Se ordenó a sí mismo soltando la mano de Lily antes de decir alguna cosa más que transformara el "veremos" en un NO.

Lily sonrió ampliamente, la reacción nerviosa del buscador logró enternecerla y hacerle olvidar lo nerviosa que ella misma se encontraba, por lo que decidió seguir sus impulsos y antes de que James pudiera verlo venir, ella bajó el escalón en el que se encontraba, detuvo a James por los hombros y besó su mejilla.

- Me encantaría salir contigo James Potter-. Dijo Lily muy segura y levemente sonrojada, James tenía los ojos muy abiertos, la sonrisa comenzaba a dibujársele nuevamente en el rostro mientras que sentía tibia su mejilla.

- ¿D-de veras?-. Preguntó James a media voz.

- Si-. Sonrió Lily, James asintió como única respuesta-. Bueno... mejor entro ya antes que Alice piense que me han secuestrado.

- Si...-. Dijo James aún medio ido en el tiempo-. Descansa...

- Tú también-. Respondió Lily entrando en el túnel, ya en medio de éste volteó ligeramente, James aún se encontraba allí y le dijo "Adiós" con la mano, ella le respondió con una sonrisa y la puerta de Griffindor se cerró.

James se quedó parado algunos segundos asimilando lo que había ocurrido... por fin, por fin Lily Evans había aceptado salir con él, ¿Podía el día ser más perfecto?. Agradecía que se encontrara solo en ese momento, así nadie podría burlarse después de sus mejillas ruborizadas y sus dedos aún rozando la mejilla que Lily había besado.

- Estoy alucinado...-. Dijo James sonriente de oreja a oreja-. ¡Totalmente alucinado!

La única testigo de que el muchacho abandonara a brincos el pasillo fue la Señora Gorda, quien ocultando su risita tras su pañuelo meneó la cabeza con un gesto casi maternal.

- Ay... enamorados...

El agregado de esa noche, que ninguno de los merodeadores se pudo explicar, fue que James se encontraba de muy buen humor, casi ensimismado; ya en su propia habitación, Sirius, Remus y Peter se sentaron a observarlo mirar el techo. Lógicamente ninguno de los tres pudo dar una razón coherente a la conducta de James, el buscador simplemente sonreía con los brazos sirviéndole de apoyo a la cabeza, suspirando de vez en cuando.

Remus comenzó a intuir lo que sucedía con James a partir de 3 días después al baile, cuando sin motivo aparente James comenzó a preguntarle sobre cómo comportarse en una cita sin lucir arrogante, Sirius tal cual era su carácter, en cuanto intuyó que la conducta de James se debía a una chica se encargó de perseguir a James por todo el castillo para saber de quién se trataba el "motivo de cambio", usando a Peter de conejillo de indias cada vez que se presentaba el peligro de ser descubierto.

Pero no fue sino hasta el sábado de la salida de Hogsmeade que los tres merodeadores supieron la verdad, Remus sonrió tanto de comprobar su teoría en cuanto a James, como de la caras de Sirius y Peter cuando vieron a James entregándole un hermoso lirio rosa a Lily Evans para después irse con ella cogidos de la mano.

- Increíble-. Musitó Sirius.

- ¿Qué cosa?... son Lily y James saliendo juntos, parece que arreglaron sus problemas eso es todo, no le veo nada de increíble-. Dijo Remus.

-Sí pero, ¿A qué hora? ¿Cuándo?... es decir, ella no lo soportaba y él dijo que ella ya no le interesaba-. Dijo Peter.

- Eso no es lo increíble...-. Dijo Sirius.

- ¿Entonces?-. Preguntó Remus.

- Lo increíble es que primero James no nos dijera nada de lo que planeaba-. Dijo Sirius-. Y segundo... que me perdiera semejante escena, es decir... ¿Puedes imaginártelo rogándole por enésima vez a Evans?...

- Ay Sirius...-. Suspiró Remus elevando los ojos al cielo, Sirius dio por terminada la conversación y se fue a buscar a Sarah.

-Bien creo que somos tú y yo Peter-. Dijo Remus cuando Sirius se fue.

- Uhm... creo; bueno... andando-. Dijo Peter comenzando a andar.

Remus sonrió con cierta ternura, daba las gracias de que Hannah fuera tan comprensiva como para dejar que Peter les acompañara en el paseo; además eso no evitaría que tuviera el relax que necesitaba reunir; ya que necesitaría de mucha paciencia para contener el interrogatorio de Sirius a James en cuanto regresaran al castillo. Tal como él siempre pensó... las cosas siempre toman un orden natural, de formas curiosas y a tiempos desconocidos; pero basta sólo un pequeño estímulo en el momento que el destino lo prevé para que sucedan... el resto depende de los actores de ese destino, de la fuerza de sus sentimientos y de su grado de madurez.

**FIN...**

**...**

**Gracias a todas las que siguieron la historia, Gracias por los Reviews, Gracias por su curiosidad y gracias por su paciencia. **

**Estaré escribiendo prontamente y ojalá nos reencontremos en algún otro fic.**

**;) Muchos saludos a todas.**

**Pao-Hale20**


End file.
